Swann Song
by LotteLove
Summary: Scarlett Swann had always held that her sister Elisabeth was a sister in blood and not just name. However, after Black sails arrive in the bay of Port Royal, her life, and the life of her family is thrown into chaos. She must now join her childhood friend, and one unsavoury pirate to save her sister, and face hidden truths about herself, that will change her world forever.
1. Chapter 1 A Dark Night

_**Welcome, welcome, and welcome to this story! Yes written quite a while after the first PoC film but, I only got the idea for this story about a month ago when my flatmates and I binge-watched the first three films. So, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – A Dark Night**_

 _London, England, 1703, under the rule of Queen Anne_

Dauphine pressed the crying child closer to her chest. She silently pleaded for her daughter to quieten, but she could not blame the poor child. Rain and hail pounded down from the heavens above, and the swaddling cloth in which she was bundled was sopping wet. She prayed that her boy is safe in his bed, Mrs Saunders promised she would watch him close lest he stirs in the night and be fearful, the child was not but one year, and already frightfully protective of his mother and sister, even if he could not yet express it in words.

Dauphine passed the tavern quickly, envious of the light and heat that escaped through its doors. She could hear the men from the docks laughing loudly from within, no doubt gambling and drinking away their days' wage, the shillings needed to feed their children. Her own husband was never the sort of man, though his work took him far from home for months at a time, he never failed to send his family a weekly sum. But that night, that night some madness must have befallen him, and now Dauphine knew that there was only one thing she could do to protect her new-born daughter.

After hours of walking against the cold and the rain, Dauphine beheld the orphanage, the tall dark building looming in the distance. The babe cried harder, cold and starving, barely able to open her eyes. "Hush, now loves, hush, we're nearly there", Dauphine tried in vain to comfort her child.

The woman clambered up the stone steps and repositioned the child so that she held her in one hand, and with the other, she banged on the door. When there was no answer, she hammered down as loud as she could with a clenched fist, desperate for someone, anyone to hear.

It was fifteen minutes before she saw the flicker of candle light in one of the large windows, and it was five minutes still until the door gave with a great heave, and a frowning elderly vicar stood before her in his night attire. "What in hell's fury is the meaning of all this?" he bellowed, and Dauphine felt herself shrink beneath his tall frame.

"Please, please sir", she begged, "A' have nowhere else to go, me daughter sir, am fearing that ma husband is going to steal our daughter".

The vicar sneered, "Raving lunatic of a woman, quit this place at once, ye be not the first fallen woman to prostrate themselves at our doorstep, begone I say!"

Dauphine gaped at him incredulously, "A am not a fallen woman sir!" she protested her innocence, "A may not wear a gold band on my finger but a' am a married woman, a married woman in fear of her child's life!"

The vicar squinted his dark eyes, and as he did, the wind pushed the woman's cloak further away from her chest, and he saw the small wooden crucifix bearing the visage of Our Lord hung on her person. "Catholic!" he roared, "Not only do you, fallen woman seek to burden us with another child, but you are a Catholic!" he stormed forward, "Begone at once lest I call the magistrate!" With that Dauphine stumbled back, and the heavy door was closed in her face. The child began to cry louder, as tears cascaded down the face of the woman herself. Trembling, she made her way back through the streets, walking aimlessly on the cobblestone road. Too frightened to return to her lodgings, fearing her husband's early return home. "Oh God, Oh God help me!" she wailed pitifully.

"Get out of the way!" Dauphine gasped as she heard a man roar through the wind and the thundering clatter of horses' hooves. She turned quickly to see a carriage coming swiftly in her direction, and she was too petrified to move. The driver pulled tightly on his reigns, stopping the horses into a sharp halt, the carriage lurching forward.

Dauphine stumbled backwards in shock, falling to the ground. The furious driver leapt from his seat, storming towards the cowering woman. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" he seethed, he cracked his whip, and the woman desperately attempted to shield her child, "Have you any idea whose carriage this is? I'll have your guts for garters you stupid cow", he cracked the whip a second time.

"Mercy sir, mercy!" Dauphine screamed.

"What is the meaning of all this?" There was a third voice, and the carriage driver immediately flocked to its source, "It's nothin sir, just some mad woman who jumped in front of the carriage", he answered quickly.

"I didn't sir!" Dauphine protested loudly.

"Shut it you!" the carriage driver snapped, flashing his whip in his hand.

"Mr Digby that is quite enough, thank you", The man warned him politely. He was older, and Dauphine observed that he was dressed in the very fine clothing of court, and at once, her face drained of colour. "Please sir, A' was just walking, a' didn't see your carriage, oh mercy sir! I beg you! Don't have me thrown in the stocks!"

"Please Madam, there's no need for that", the man attempted to soothe her, and offered her his gloved hand. Dauphine gaped at it, unsure of what to do, cautiously, she took it, and the man helped her to her feet, it was only then, that the man saw the child she carried.

"It is very late to be carrying a child and walking through the streets", he commented, "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

The events of the evening finally took their toll on the poor woman, who, before she could answer him, started to weep bitterly.

"Weatherby, Weatherby what is going on?" A female voice joined them, and the most graceful woman Dauphine had ever beheld emerged from the carriage. "Oh, you poor thing!" she gasped, upon seeing the drenched Dauphine.

"Caroline please, I insist you return to the carriage whilst I deal with this matter", her husband pleaded, but the strong-headed Caroline ignored his wishes, and walked forwards to join them. "Dear girl what has you in such a way?" she asked her gently.

"Oh ma'am, a' cannot bother you with my troubles, please forget me, go on your journey", Dauphine pleaded, fully aware of her own lowly ranking of class.

"Nonsense!" Caroline scoffed, "I implore you to tell my husband and I, perhaps we can be of assistance", she smiled at her husband, who in turn looked at his wife as though she had lost her good senses.

"Ma'am, am fearing for my daughter, ma husband threatens to take her away in this morning to come, A can only guess what he means … ma'am she is such a funny little thing, 'ardly ever fusses and not but three days old, I came out to implore the charity of the Church to take 'er for 'er safety, but they will not have her", she sniffled, looking down at her poor girl, "Am too frightened to think of what might become of her".

Caroline felt a great depth of sorrow for the woman's plight, and she unconsciously touched her own stomach, and this time glanced anxiously at her husband, who, was yet to know that she herself was with child. "May, may I see the babe?" Caroline asked, and Dauphine tightened her grip on her daughter in a protective manner. However, on seeing the look in the Lady's eyes, she knew she could trust her. She carefully allowed Caroline to take the child in her arms, and at that moment, she ceased to cry.

"You're very good with her ma'am", Dauphine remarked quietly, although Caroline did not hear her, her full attention was now fixed on the little girl that she held in her arms, the little girl that she had most unwittingly, fallen in love with on first sight. "You had wished to leave her under the protection of the Church?" Caroline asked, her voice almost a whisper, "Permanently?"

Dauphine nodded sadly, "Yes ma'am, a' reckon, it would've been the best chance with her, ma husband would have never found her, and they educate em' in those orphanages, teach em' to read in all".

"What if", Caroline paused, dare she ask? "What if we took her?"

"Caroline you must desist! We cannot simply take this woman's child from her! It's completely preposterous, I mean really –

"Will you love 'er?" Dauphine asked suddenly, tears once more welling in her eyes, "And take care of 'er? Bring 'er up well?"

Caroline nodded, "As if she were our own", she answered firmly.

Dauphine bowed her head, "You'd be given 'er a better life, a' suppose".

"Caroline you can't be serious!" Weatherby exclaimed, "I must protest!"

"This child's life is in danger Weatherby!" Caroline silenced him, "So pre-tell, why not love her as our own?"

Weatherby opened his mouth as though to protest further, but then, he saw the look of willful determination etched upon his beloved wife's face, "Is this what you truly want, my love?"

"Truly", she breathed, gazing down at the child, love swelling in her chest.

"Very well then", he sighed.

Dauphine shook her head, desperate to will her tears away in fear they would cause the couple to reconsider. "There's one thing, ma'am, if it pleases you", Dauphine asked bravely.

"Yes dear?" Caroline indulged her.

"Will, will you call 'er Scarlett? A' know it's not a fancy name, but its 'ers".

Caroline's smile simply widened, "Of course".

Dauphine looked at her child, knowing it would be for the last time, "If, if you ever choose to tell 'er, tell 'er, that a love 'er, and a' wished it could have been me to look after 'er".

"Yes dear, say, we don't even know your name?" Caroline gasped.

"Is Dauphine ma'am", she replied, "Dauphine Turner".

Caroline nodded, "Mrs Turner, I know you shall want your goodbyes, but it is getting very late and –

"Is okay ma'am", Dauphine interrupted, "It'll be easier, is' way".

"Well", Weatherby coughed, "We are best on our way then", and he ushered his wife, carrying they're supposed child, all into the carriage.

The driver retook his former place, and quickly cracked the dreaded whip, and the horses kicked off, pulling them away into the dark.

Dauphine watched as these rich, courtly people, carried away her daughter, who would forever bear the name Scarlett, but never again Turner.

She would now, and forever be, Scarlett Swann.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crossing

_**Chapter 2 – The Crossing**_

 _11 years Later_

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_ ", the eleven-year-old Elizabeth Swann sang softly at the bow of the ship that slipped silently through the black waves.

" _We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_ ", Scarlett Swann joined in with her sister's song as she climbed down the shrouds. Her younger sister smiled up at her as Scarlett joined her at her side, less than a year between them, they could not be more opposite in their appearance, or more alike in their minds. Elizabeth had soft, lightly tanned features with beautiful blond curls that cascaded from her shoulders, warm brown eyes. She donned a light blue dress with white cotton frill, very appropriate to her age and class. Scarlett, on the other hand, had dark brown hair, and curls that did not fall elegantly as her sisters did, but stuck out in various directions. Her skin was a pale white, so much so that it appeared near translucent against the fog. But it was her eyes that were her most striking feature, they were of a deep blue, as dark and changing as the sea they sailed on. She, on the other hand, wore a much planer dress of a deep red, which her father thought scandalous, but which she insisted on for it matched her name.

Both sisters gasped in sync as each felt a rough hand clamp down on their shoulders, they looked up to see the quartermaster, Mr Gibbs, looking down at them with a nervous expression. "Quiet little ladies, cursed pirates sail these waters, you both don't want to bring them down on us, do you?"

Elizabeth looked unnerved, however, Scarlett's eyes gleamed with the mischief that had become so accustomed to her, "How invigorating that would be", she smiled sweetly, earning a frown from her sister.

"Invigoratin!" he scoffed, "Won't be so invigoratin if pirates were to climb aboard and cut out your tongue for bein' so bold!"

"Mr Gibbs!" the three turned to face the new voice and found it to be Lieutenant Norrington, "That will do", he warned.

"They were singing about pirates", Mr Gibbs defended himself, "bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words".

"And so is everything on this earth, according to you Mr Gibbs", Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Consider them marked", Lieutenant Norrington told him dismissively, "Be on your way".

"Aye Lieutenant", Mr Gibbs grumbled as he began to shuffle away, "It's bad luck to be having women onboard too, even wee miniature ones".

"And why is that pray tell?" Scarlett called back in annoyance, from birth she had seemed to have a strong disposition against the prejudices held against her sex, "Perhaps because they could be more competent?"

"Scar!" Elizabeth scolded, "Father will hear you".

"Sorry Lizzie", Scarlett sighed, but her sister only smiled, "I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate".

"As do I", Scarlett agreed, "A handsome one at least".

The Lieutenant seemed amused by their childish fancies, and he was as quick to dismiss them as he was Mr Gibbs, "Think again, Miss Swann's', vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves", he turned to them and smiled, "A short drop and a sudden stop". Scarlett felt her stomach flip at the insinuation and turned to see if her sister shared her horror but saw only confusion. However, it was quickly made evident, the meaning of the Lieutenant's words by Mr Gibbs, who imitated a man hanging at the gallows with his scarf.

"But surely every criminal act cannot be answered with death?" Scarlett protested, but before the Lieutenant could answer, their father saw fit to intervene. "Lieutenant Norrington I appreciate your fervour, but I am concerned about the effect that this subject will have upon my daughters".

"My apologies Governor Swann", Norrington murmured, slightly embarrassed to have offended his superior.

"I find it all rather fascinating", Elizabeth beamed.

"Yes", her father replied worriedly, "That's what concerns me".

"Papa when I am old, I shall become a barrister, and I shall see to it that only the most heinous acts be punishable by death", Scarlett sang happily, only for her smile to disappear at her father's laughter, "Of course not, my dear, you will marry a very fine gentleman and have lots of children", and he patted her lovingly on the head before walking after Norrington.

Scarlett huffed sulkily as she moved to the side of the bow, "I vow now that I shall never marry".

"Of course, you will Scar", Elizabeth laughed, "Do not forget your handsome pirate".

"No", she snapped, "Not even a handsome pirate, I will die an old maid and be happy, rather than tether myself to some horrible old man".

"Oh, scar you are so funny at times", Elizabeth giggled, "how miserable my life would be without my sister to make me laugh".

The two sisters shared a look, before bursting into a fit of laughter, both melodious and light. However, their laughter was soon quickly interrupted, as both sisters watched the waves, and witnessed, to their horror, a young boy, floating on a piece of driftwood.

Elizabeth was the first to act as she leapt into action, "Look, look there is a boy in the water!" she cried out.

All heads turned, and after a mere second's hesitation the crew on the deck ran to the side of the ship, were there he was, to their unified shock and horror, a boy floating on the waves.

Norrington wasted no time as he called out in a commanding voice, "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook. Haul him aboard!" At once the crew sprang into action, and the young sisters could only watch in fear and odd curiosity as the deck became alive with thunderous activity. "Come, men, pull him aboard!" Norrington called out.

The mean heaved the ropes, and by the grace of God the hooks latched into the fragile piece of wood that kept the boy afloat.

He was carried aboard in the arms of one of the sailors and laid carefully before the feet of the two sisters, who could not help but stare blankly at him, too shocked as to know what to do. "He's still breathing", Norrington sighed thankfully, as did most of the crew upon hearing that they were not carrying a dead child upon their ship.

Their relief was short-lived, as Gibbs held onto the shrouds, horrified by what he saw, "Mary mother of God".

All heads turned a second time, and none, particularly the girls, could scarce believe what they saw. A wrecked ship, slowly sinking beneath the waves, engulfed in an inferno of fire.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann trembled in astonishment.

"It's most likely the powder magazine", Norrington attempted to assure him, "Merchant's vessels run heavily armed".

"A lot a' good it did them", Gibbs muttered, albeit loudly.

Norrington shot him a glare, as though to warn Gibbs to hold his tongue, however, on this occasion, he was ignored. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it", he defended himself once more, and focused his gaze on the carnage, "Pirates".

Scarlett's eyes widened in alarm, surely hers and her sister's singing could not have brought this on? Governor Swann laughed anxiously, although he could not dispel the alarm expressed on his face, "There is no proof of that … it was probably an accident".

It seemed that even Norrington did not like the chances of the Merchant's fate being an accident, "Wake the Captain immediately, heave to and take in the sail. Launch the boats!"

Governor Swann manoeuvred his way through the increasing madness of the deck towards his young daughters, and crouched low, taking both their hands in hands, "Elizabeth, Scarlett, I want you both to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Scarlett, as the eldest, you must watch over your sister".

"I always will Papa", Scarlett told him firmly, and she took her sister's hand in her own. The men quickly began to load the longboats. With that, they knew that they had to proceed with their own duties, in watching over the boy. Elizabeth was the first to approach him, as he lay lifeless on his back.

"Lizzie be careful!" Scarlett hissed as her sister reached out a gentle hand to brush the wet hair from his face. In one of the rarer occasions in their lifetime, Elizabeth ignored her sister, seemingly mesmerised by the boy before her.

Both sisters were alarmed as the boy suddenly reanimated, gasping for breath as he clutched Elizabeth's arm for dear life. Scarlett's first instinct was to protect her sister and grabbed a dagger that had been laid aside by a member of the crew. She held it pointedly in both hands, ready to attack if necessary as she aimed it at the boy.

"It's going to be alright", Elizabeth attempted to soothe him, as her instincts told her, "My name is Elizabeth Swann, this is my sister Scarlett".

"Will Turner", was all he could manage to rasp.

"We're watching over you Will", Elizabeth told him calmly, and it soon became clear that Will's consciousness would be very brief, as he once more laid his head back, sapped of strength, and closed his eyes.

Scarlett watched as her sister beheld the sleeping Will, puzzled by a small flash of colour that she saw around his neck, she dipped her hand beneath his shirt, producing the necklace he wore in her palm. Scarlett could see it clearly from where she should and was utterly bewildered by what it was.

"That's a medallion", she breathed in wonder, "That means he's a –

"Pirate", Elizabeth finished, with equal amounts of amazement.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked, catching both girls by surprise as they turned to face both him and their Father, Elizabeth doing so whilst hiding the medallion behind her back, Scarlett whilst still clutching the dagger.

"His name's William Turner. That's all we found it", Elisabeth lied coolly.

"Scarlett, what on earth are you doing with that knife?" Her father gasped, "give that here", Scarlett complied obediently, still too amazed by what they had discovered about Will.

"Take him below", Norrington nodded to his men, and at once Will Turner was ushered from their sight. Both sisters walked toward the opposite end of the ship to the quarter-deck, wanting privacy in which to speak freely. But as Scarlett placed her hands on the polished wood, another, more astounding sight occurred before her. She glanced at her sister, hoping she could see it too, but Elizabeth was too engrossed in the medallion to look up from her hands, and so Scarlett watched on, allowing it to be imprinted upon her memory.

A ship with black sails, bearing the pirate's colours, sailing off at a tremendous speed in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3 Swords Clashing

**Chapter 3 – Swords Clash**

"Miss Swann, are you paying attention, I say, Miss Swann!"

Scarlett flinched at the sound of her Governess' thick, brooding accent, and painfully drew her eyes away from the window. "No, Mrs Havisham, I am afraid that I am not listening", she answered balefully. Now nineteen years old, she was a grown woman, but that had done nothing to temperate her daring attitude.

"Arrogant girl!" Mrs Havisham exclaimed angrily, "Shall I report this to your father?"

"If you must", Scarlett smiled mischievously, "Perhaps then he shall realise how I absolutely detest needlework".

Elizabeth laughed quietly beside her, hiding her smirks behind her half-formed cushion piece.

"See what you have done now", Mrs Havisham, "You will inspire devilish behaviour in your younger sister".

"Hardly not I should think", Scarlett cocked an eyebrow, "I am not nearly elder by ten months, Lizzie is more than capable to desire to commit devilish behaviour, without my influence".

"Miss Swann!" she hissed as Scarlett rose from her seat, brushing out her skirts, she wore a dress of deep emerald, with her hair as loose and as maddeningly wild as ever. "Now, if you excuse me", she smirked, "I long for a walk in the sun". With that she exited the room, laughing childishly at her own folly. She knew that she would be scolded something fierce by her father once Mrs Havisham reported her disobedience, but for the moment, she did not care.

"Scar!" her sister called after her, running down the hallway, laughing breathlessly, "Father shall finally murder you for this".

Her sister merely laughed, "I think not, send me to a convent perhaps, but I have far more scandalous concoctions brewing in my mind that might induce him to send me to the hangman's noose".

"Why must you insist on being so daring?" Elizabeth asked.

"And why must you insist on being so boring?" Scarlet countered, "Come Lizzie, let's walk through town, father never lets us leave the manor".

"And for good reason!"

"Lizzie!" her sister begged, clasping her hands in her own, she pouted her pale pink lips, willing her sister to oblige her, just once.

"Oh, alright!" she fakely sighed, "But when we are caught I shall tell Father that this was all your doing!"

"Agreed!" Scarlett laughed joyfully, and the two sisters dashed through the corridors, running quickly to their rooms to fetch their hats and parasols, Scarlett could have easily done without their effects, but Elizabeth insisted.

The beauty of Port Royal never ceased to amaze Scarlett, never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined living in such a paradise. The sun scorched down on them every day, the sand was a golden white and the ocean … she could never tire of looking at the ocean. It was the most beautiful object she had ever beheld, and Scarlett felt such a deep and secret wanting to be a part of its majesty, that it terrified her. She knew Lizzie felt the same, perhaps not about the sea … but of wanting to be a part of something more than simply the life of being one of the Governor's daughters. Who could ever believe that such a luxurious title could carry with it such a burden? Neither free to do as they wanted, not free to roam the world, or to marry whom they loved. No, their lives would always be bound by duty and honour, to place one's family above all else, including selfish desires.

But that did not stop either of the sisters dreaming of a life in which they could.

Most of the commoners who passed them believed that the young women must be older than their appearance would have you believe, and married, for it would be unspeakable for unmarried young women to be walking the streets unaccompanied. They held their heads high as though it was nothing for them to be walking in the sun. In their hushed voices, they constructed make-believe identities, Mrs Edington and Mrs Wallingford, two noble ladies holidaying in the Caribbean. Their husbands, unfortunately, could not attend … for they had murdered them and run away with their fortune! Elizabeth laughed at Scarlet's murderous anecdote, something only her sister would think to add. _If only_ , Scarlett thought, _it would be that easy to gain independence_. As Scarlett looked up, her eyes caught glimpse of a person she had been hoping to see, and she grinned widely, however, Elizabeth had yet to notice.

"Sister dear", Scarlett smirked, "I do believe there is a dashingly handsome young man staring at you".

"What?" Elizabeth stammered, and her cheeks blushed to a bright shade of pink.

Outside the blacksmith's shop, where Scarlet was hoping he would be, was a young William Turner, shamelessly staring at her sister, however, he quickly averted his gaze upon realising in embarrassment that he had been discovered. "Oh, Will!" Elizabeth gasped, however, this revelation only served in deepening the colour of her cheeks to a crimson red.

"Let's go over and say hello, shall we?" Scarlett proposed.

"Oh, we mustn't Scar, we would never hear the end of it from father", Elizabeth pleaded.

"That's only if father were to find out", Scarlett quipped with a devilish grin plastered across her face. Scarlett grabbed her sister's hand and made a beeline through the busy crowds to the Blacksmith's shop.

"Will! Will over here!" Scarlett called gleefully, waving a daintily gloved hand. Will's face displayed a clear mortification at being singled out by the women, too awkward and too foreign with the situation to know how to properly compose himself.

"Miss Swann, Miss Swann", he bowed gracefully.

"Will!" Scarlett huffed in a feigned annoyance, "How many more times most my sister and I tell you? It is Scarlett and Elizabeth!"

"I know that", he told her, and then added playfully, "Miss Swann".

"May we come in, Will, or you to remain frightfully rude in forcing two ladies of a delicate disposition to remain in this sweltering heat?" Scarlett teased him, although at first Will felt fearful.

"Of, of course, come in, although I fear it will be no improvement", he extended his hand to allow the ladies to enter before him. Elizabeth remaining uncharacteristically quiet, entered first, and Scarlett faulted but a moment to slyly to her friend, "I told you I could get her here".

"And I told you that you mustn't", Will scolded her, and the two went inside.

Elizabeth was never one to turn up her nose at her surroundings, even in the barn-like structure filled with hay, metal and wood it would never cause her to think any less of Will, in fact she was in awe of the hundreds of swords that she saw before her. "These are all so beautiful", she gasped, "Will did you make all of these?" It was the first time she had spoken to him, and Will found himself immediately flustered, "Yes – no, I mean, I help my master in making them".

"He's lying to you dear sister", Scarlett laughed as she strode inside the blacksmith forge, expressing an air that she had been there many times before. "Will makes every single one of these beautiful weapons whilst his master drinks his salary away".

"Miss Swan I beg you desist!" Will pleaded, his humility was too much too hide.

Scarlett found herself in a playful mood, and turned to face her dear friend and her sister, "Tell me Will, which of us do you find the most beautiful?"

Poor William's face flushed an even deeper red than what had been displayed on Elizabeth's cheeks as he gawped like a fish out of water.

"Oh, Scar you are too cruel to him!" Elizabeth chided her, "Oh Will you must not feel you need to answer my foolish sister".

"You must know I jest!" Scarlett laughed, "For we all know plainly that it would be you, dear Lizzie, for you are far the most handsome!"

"Your flattery is undeserving", Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and then turned more gently, "How have you been Will? It must be a month now since I – _we_ have last seen you", Elizabeth quickly corrected herself.

"I have been very well Miss Swann, helping my master with his newest commission, I believe it is to be a gift for Lieutenant Commodore on his upcoming promotion".

Scarlett snorted loudly as she propped herself up on one of the wooden fences of the donkey's pen, "Do not mention his name", she huffed.

"Ah yes", Elizabeth smirked, enjoying her chance to torture her sister, "I do believe the Lieutenant as begun to make his intentions very apparent to you dear sister".

Scarlett rolled her eyes, "Yes, and Father had made it abundantly clear what is to be expected of me on Saturday", and she scrunched her nose, "What shall I do when he asks?"

"Say 'yes', I imagine", Elizabeth smirked.

"I should sooner drown myself", Scarlett hissed.

"Scar do not speak such a way in front of Will!" Elizabeth reminded her, "It is most unlike you to be so desponded".

"That is true dear sister, but it is also unlike me to be so soon near my impending death", she groaned.

"An engagement is not a death", Elizabeth told her firmly.

"It is if you are a woman of position!" Scarlett snapped, a little too seriously for her liking, and found that she was allowing her heart far too dangerously close to the surface. "No handsome pirate for me after all, huh Lizzie?" she joked, however, it was too forced, and only added to the tension that had been building in the forge.

Will looked on at his friend, he could see the wealth of sadness etched into her skin, even if she tried to hide it, for he knew her engagement to Norrington would end many of the things in her life that she enjoyed and loved, including their friendship, and although it thrilled him immensely to have another meeting with Elizabeth, he could not help but share in Scarlett's sadness, and knew he had to elevate it.

"Well", he sighed, "I was intending to wait until I presented your Father with the Lieutenant's sword, but I feel that now is a suitable time to show you", he smiled, and he turned to go to his work station. Both Scarlett and Elizabeth watched him with a quizzical look, neither knowing what on earth he could be doing, until moments later, he turned and walked toward the sisters, holding a large black case in both hands.

Scarlett's eyes went wide, her mouth ajar in shock, "Will", she whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Open it and see, Miss Swann", he grinned, and Scarlett carefully climbed down from the fencing, and slowly, flicked open the latches of the case. The young woman was convinced that her eyes must be deceiving her as she gazed upon the cases' contents, she quickly glanced at her sister to confirm that what she saw was not an allusion, and judging by her sister's same look, it was clear that it was real.

"You, you made me a sword?" she half whispered, half stuttered.

"Aye", he laughed, "So you will forever have your own to practice with, even if I am not there to teach you". Scarlett brushed away the happy tears that were brimming in her eyes, not wanting to look foolish, "Will, you shouldn't have! It's so beautiful – the time it must have taken –

"Is worth the reaction on your face", he laughed, "Try it, feel the weight of it". Scarlett carefully removed the long cutlass from its case, its blade was a brilliant silver, with its handle a gleaming gold, fixed with a deep red tassel. Scarlett flexed it in her hands, and Elizabeth watched in stunned silence as it became more evident that her sister knew _exactly_ what she was doing with the blade.

Scarlett moved quickly, poised like a cat as she practised a few positions, making her footwork precise. "Will, it moves like it's a part of my body!" she gasped in excitement.

"It has been made to your measurements exactly", he informed her, secretly ecstatic at his work being so greatly appreciated by a friend whose opinion he so valued.

"So", Elizabeth sucked in a breath, "All those nights … you've been sneaking out". Scarlett lowered her sword, fearful that it would, in fact, be her sister that would murder her.

"You have snuck out, every two nights … for two years … to learn to _swordfight_?" Elizabeth demanded.

Both Will and Scarlett looked very terrified of the seething woman before them and shared an anxious glance. "Uh … yes?" Scarlett answered cautiously, half prepared to raise her new sword to defend herself from her sister's wrath. Elizabeth glared at them both in deathly silence, before, two their shared shock and confusion, she burst into fits of laughter.

Scarlet watched fearfully as her sister clutched at her sides, laughing so much she thought she might faint, "Oh, Oh Thank God!" she cried, still whilst throwing her head back in hysterical fits, "I thought … I thought!"

"You, thought what?" Scarlett asked her, worried that she had finally driven her sister to insanity.

"That you had dishonoured yourself and taken a lover!" Elizabeth eventually answered through her tears. Will and Scarlett shared the same look upon their faces, before bursting into laughter as well.

"You must be joking!" Scarlett shrieked, "You honestly thought I had taken, of all things, _a lover_?"

The two sisters embraced one another, and Will himself could not help but find the humour in the situation.

"Although", Elizabeth commented after their laughter died down, "I am still unsure if this is much better".

"Any boy may learn to fight with a sword", Scarlett defended herself, "Why must it cause such uproar for a girl to desire to do so as well".

"Because it is unladylike", Elizabeth replied with a sigh.

"I never wanted to be a lady", Scarlett remarked.

"Neither did I, Scar".

The two sisters bid Will a long farewell, that Scarlett purposefully drew out so that Will could have more conversation with her sister. She concealed her sword under her skirts, filled with a rush of excitement to be doing something so scandalous.

Their father was waiting for his daughters when they returned home, and just as Elizabeth had predicted, he was less than pleased. Although Elizabeth tried to protest, Scarlett took full blame, and Governor Swann reprimanded her for the 100th time of the responsibility she bore as the elder sister to set a good example, and that she was expected to behave to a much better standard. Still, he forgot about the incident quickly enough, and the sisters were allowed to dine with him at dinner, were the only topic of conversation was Lieutenant Norrington's upcoming promotion, much to Scarlett's despair.

It was not long before the two girls were huddled up in Elizabeth's bed, telling stories and gossiping with one another, long after the lights had been extinguished throughout the manor.

"Lizzie", Scarlett finally found the right opportunity to ask her sister, "Did you really think that I had taken a lover?"

"To be honest with you Scar", her sister murmured in embarrassment, "I thought it was why you were so opposed to engagement with Norrington".

Scarlett laughed lightly, "Trust me sister, if I was to ever dishonour myself so horrifically, you would be the first to know".

"But then, why do you not wish to marry James?" Elizabeth asked, "he is after all a fine man".

"Yes, he is", Scarlett agreed, averting her gaze, "But I do not love him Lizzie".

"If only to love your partner was the only condition of matrimony", Elizabeth attempted to laugh, but Scarlett could see quite clearly that her sister did not believe that.

"I know you do not mean that Lizzie", she told her sister firmly, and then sighed, "Lizzie, I cannot disappoint father, but I also cannot marry a man I do not love – I scarcely believe that I can marry full stop".

"What?" Elizabeth laughed, "Because of the vow that you made when we were eleven?"

"No", Scarlett shook her head, "Because … I do not believe that I will ever be ready, to sacrifice what little freedom I already have".

Elizabeth looked longingly at her sister, knowing full well the burden she bore, for she bore it also, and it was weighing her further down with every day that past. "Perhaps, women such as ourselves were never meant to be free", she muttered sadly, "Perhaps, we are merely to be content with the security, and luxury that our lives provide us".

"That is, one way to look at it, I suppose", Scarlett sighed, raising herself from the bed, and making her way towards the window. "But, to not marry for love? I doubt dear Lizzie that even you could do that".

Elizabeth met her sister's gaze, "But I might just have to Scar", she answered wearily.

Scarlett knew that this conversation was only evoking even more sadness from them, and so she was determined to quit the room before she broke her sister's heart. "Goodnight Lizzie", she mumbled and attempted to make a hasty exit.

"Scar", Elizabeth called, stopping her just before she could reach the door.

"Yes Lizzie?" she replied.

"Did, did Will, ever, ever speak about me? In your lessons?" Scarlett knew the bravery and sacrifice of pride that it took her sister to ask her such a question, and so she replied with the truth, and a sad smile, "Oh Lizzie, he never shut up about you".


	4. Chapter 4 Worst Pirate

_**Chapter 4 The Worst Pirate**_

The day of reckoning had come, and in the safety of the early morning, Scarlett Swann wept bitterly into her pillow. She felt utterly suffocated by the situation. It was finally the day. James Norrington would ask for her hand in marriage, and the whole of Port Royal was expecting her to say yes.

Perhaps she could run away? Perhaps she could express a spontaneous desire to take the veil? Or, perhaps she could fling herself from her balcony? All options were preferable to the alternative.

All, however, seemed impossible as her chamber door swung open and her two maids and father appeared. "Scarlett, still in bed at this hour?" he laughed happily.

"Yes father", she sighed, "I am feeling rather under the weather, I shan't be able step a foot out of bed today".

"Nonsense Scarlett, you are in the bloom of health, come, come, you must dress", and Scarlett's maids were ushered to work by a small clap of his hands. They drew the curtains and opened the windows, allowing the scorching Jamaican sun to flood the room with its light. "Such a beautiful day", the Governor remarked with a smile, and turned to his daughter, "I have a gift for you", and he took a large, beautifully wrapped box from one of her maids, opening it for Scarlett to see. Inside was a new dress of a deep, sapphire blue with black trimmings, Scarlett could scarcely believe her own eyes as she beheld it, "Oh Father it's beautiful", she admired as she lifted it carefully from its box, feeling the soft fabric run through her fingers, however, Scarlett's admiration quickly turned to suspicion as she raised an eyebrow and smiled at her father, "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father require an occasion to dote upon his daughters?" he defended himself, however not very well.

"So, Elizabeth received one as well?" Scarlett queried further.

"Of course,".

"Then you are hiding something", she surmised triumphantly.

Governor Swann felt his cheeks tinge at his daughter's deductions, and was weary as he told her, "Actually, I, I had hoped that you might wear it to the ceremony today".

"I knew it!" Scarlett exclaimed as she popped her head above the dividers.

"Well, it is a rather special occasion", her father continued, "Lieutenant Norrington's promotion is long overdue, Commodore Norrington, as he is about to become, a fine gentleman, wouldn't you agree?".

 _Oh Lord, please let it stop_ , Scarlett silently pleaded, her father had been making not very subtle hints towards James Norrington's intentions to her for weeks now, and it was almost unbearable to see how much he desired her to wed the man. The maid pulled tight on her corset, pulling her waist into a barely breathable frame. She gasped sharply, not accustomed to such restriction of breath. "Scarlett? How's it coming?" her father inquired anxiously.

"It's difficult to say", Scarlett quipped in between short breaths.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London", Governor Swann informed her.

"Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe", she groaned, dreading to be trapped in the dress for the rest of the day.

Governor Swann was about to speak further to his daughter on the matter of James Norrington, when another servant entered Scarlett's bedchamber, "My Lord, you have a visitor", he announced, "A Mr William Turner".

 _Will._ Scarlett thought happily, but then frowned, she simply cannot marry yet, she would be robbing Elizabeth of more happy time to be spent with Will, for the younger sister cannot marry until the elder is betrothed. By remaining unmarried, Scarlett could continue to shield Elizabeth from that time when she must be separated from Will, and her from him.

"I shall leave you to it", Governor Swann smiled at his daughter before quitting the room, leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts, and her maids who continued to dress her. She stared blankly out of the window as she raised her arms, eyes fixed on the ocean that stretched out from the docks and far beyond the horizon. In her secret heart, she wished with all her might of there being someway of her escaping her fate of being Mrs James Norrington, of running away, sailing on a ship on that ocean in the horizon. But Scarlett was sensible as well as stubborn, and she knew that such things could never be.

From her window, although Scarlett could see the docks, it was too far away for her to perceive any of the activity that was unfolding.

* * *

The locals gasped and mocked with their silent smirks as a man reached the docks of Port Royal, standing on the mast of a small dingey that was sinking very quickly beneath the waves.

The man was tall, tanned, with long dreadlocks maintained through long years sprayed in sea water and inadequate hygiene. He wore what was undoubtedly, the garments of a pirate, but as the fishmongers and fish wives gossiped, all concluded that the stranger could by no means be a pirate, for he lacked a ship and crew, and so if he were, he would be the worst pirate Port Royal had ever seen.

Perhaps the man did not hear the disagreeable whisperings directed at him, or more likely, he did hear, but chose to ignore them. One man he could not ignore however, was the dockmaster, who was calling rather loudly after him, "Hold up there you!" he rambled irritatingly, the man rolled his eyes before turning on his heels, swaggering forward in a manner that would suggest either drunkenness or overconfidence. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock", the dock master informed him, "and I shall need to know your name", he added.

The man thought not but a moment, before retrieving three coins from his pockets, placing them pointedly on the crisp page of the lodge book the dock master held in his hands, "What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?" It was evident that the man had a clear understanding of what drives people, and was not surprised when the dockmaster grinned, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith", and walked away happily. However, it is also clear that the dock master _does not_ , have a clear understanding of what drives people, which is why he failed to see the man pinch the purse of coins that lay on his station, to which he quickly stuffed back into his pockets, and walked on purposefully.

* * *

Scarlett quickly made her way to the second floor, to the grand staircase, where below she could see her father conversing with Will, she smiled brightly, not even the day she dreaded most in the world could dampen her delight of seeing her dearest friend, and so she called out happily, "Will!"

Will Turner looked away from the Governor, to see Scarlett bound down the staircase. He wanted to laugh, unlike most ladies, she often forgot the decorum that was expected of her and would be daring enough to run and skip completely without a notion of proper posture. There was a wildness in her step, which was one of the reasons why her footwork in sparring was terrible.

"Miss Swann", he smiled, unlike with her sister, Will always found himself completely at ease with Scarlett, she was bold and blazingly honest and could make a sea-hardened sailor blush bright red at the cheeks with her frank observations. She had the remarkable talent of making anyone, from the highest to the lowest of social orders, to feel at ease, simply by acting as though they didn't exist.

"Scarlett please!" her father begged her indulgence of proper etiquette, and almost immediately Scarlett glided into an elegant form, taking long, smooth strides as though a book really were balanced on her head. The air shifted around her, and at once she was womanly and radiant, a truly mesmerising sight to behold. "Forgive me father", she apologised, voice dripping with silk, "I forget myself, it has been far too long since I last had the pleasure of interacting with such a dear friend", and she curtsied gracefully, "Mr Turner". He bowed to her, trying desperately hard to hide his laughter. Of course, this was a lie, as she had seen Will the previous evening for another one of their lessons, and he thought, it was unfair to call them lessons any longer, for Scarlett had far surpassed the level of pupil, and had on many more than one occasion, beaten him unashamedly. They were sparring sessions, in which to equally skilled opponents could hone and better their skills.

"You look radiant dear", her father smiled at her, "Mr Turner here was just delivering my gift for the Commodore", and he nudged her forward, Scarlett felt her stomach drop once more, and she knew that she was wearing an expression of melancholy upon her face as Will opened the case, showing her the sword. "It's beautiful", she mumbled as she met Will's eye, "truly another beautiful piece from the finest craftsman in Port Royal".

Will's heart ached to see her so despondent, but smiled weakly at her nonetheless, "I shall pass on the compliments to my master", he told her, "a craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated".

"And you must pass on my compliments as well", Governor Swann beamed.

The trio were interrupted as they heard the small steps of short heels, and looked to see Elizabeth emerging down the staircase, Scarlett beheld her sister with awe, she wore a dress similar in shape to her own, but the fabric was of a shimmering gold and cream. Her golden hair was curled and styled up, with one tendril flowing down from beneath her bonnet. Scarlett's own maids had attempted to style her hair in a similar fashion, but it would not be tamed, and was her own curls had been allowed to hang down. But Elizabeth … she looked radiant, and both Scarlett and Will concluded in their own minds, that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole of Port Royal.

"Elizabeth", her father remarked, "You look absolutely stunning".

"Yes sister", Scarlett beamed, "All the men in the whole of port Royal are sure to fall desperately in love with you today", and as her father was not looking, she winked at Will.

However, both her sister and father were ignored as Elizabeth's face lit up upon seeing a particular blacksmith. "Will", she breathed, her smile widening, "It's so good to see you".

Scarlett's smile widened as she saw the look of longing etched upon Will's face, and in that moment, she wished that her father had gone on ahead in the carriage. "I had a dream about you last night", Elizabeth announced, with the same boldness normally displayed by her sister.

"About me?" Will stuttered.

And Scarlett watched as her father tutted his head beside her, "Elizabeth this is entirely improper of you – he attempted to protest, but when it came to Will Turner, Elizabeth would never be robbed of a moment with him.

"Yes, about the day we met", she exclaimed, "do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" he nodded, and Scarlett wanted to hiss at him for turning so inward.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she chided him, whilst continuing to smile brightly.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always", Scarlett wanted to kick and scream at him, as she watched Will retreat into himself. _Can't you see, you blind idiot? She loves you! She loves you Will!_ And Scarlett wanted to scold him further as she watched the smile disappear from her sister's face.

"There you see", Governor Swann lightly reprimanded his younger daughter, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety". Scarlett searched her sister's eyes, but Elizabeth looked away, feeling dismayed and spurned, however their father saw none of this as he continued to speak, "Now, we really must be going", he took the case from Will and handed it to his footman.

"Good day Mr Turner", Elizabeth curtsied, and began walking out the doors.

Scarlett was the next to curtsey but waited until both her father and sister were away from view, "Bravo, Romeo", she snapped.

"Scarlett", he pleaded.

"You are aware", she sneered, "that some of us do not have the good fortune, to be with a person whom they love, remember that", and with that, she followed her family, walking quickly to match their pace. She was helped into the carriage immediately after her father, for as propriety demanded, she must go ahead of Elizabeth even in the simplest of tasks.

Both sisters watched as Will ran out the door, quickly so as to see them before the carriage disappeared from sight, "Good day!" he called, before adding quietly, "Elizabeth".

Scarlett smiled and shook her head, whilst Elizabeth attempted in vain to continue her glare, but her sister could see her features soften at Will saying her name. "My, aren't you the romantic", Scarlett joked, which her Father did not take too kindly, "With a boy with no connections in society and no fortune, our Elizabeth is far too sensible", and went back to rehearsing his speech for the ceremony.

The sisters shared a look, as though only then remembering who they were. Elizabeth and Scarlett Swann, daughters of Governor Swann, wealthy, with fortune and good connections in society. Elite, and desperately, desperately unhappy.

Scarlett was quite sure that she could not recall a longer pompous ceremony in all her life. She stood next to her sister with a parasol in one hand and a fan in the other as the proceedings finally came to a close. "I am quite sure that my organs are rearranging", she quipped as she desperately struggled to breath.

"Yes well, it is the latest fashion in London", Elizabeth remarked sarcastically, holding faintly to her waist, "Oh Scar, I am sure that I shall faint if I am not released from this torture soon".

"Lizzy, for once I am in total agreement, I can scarcely catch a breath".

They were led to the more pleasing and civilian area of the fortress, were a high tea reception was being held in the Commodore's honour.

"How one can ever truly enjoy these occasions, I do not know", Elizabeth expressed as the sisters walked with linked arms.

"That is because no one does", Scarlett smirked, "High noon teas, I would much rather suffer the tediousness of a ball".

"So, Scar, what past time does one actually enjoy?" Elizabeth joked, and Scarlett led them to a shaded corner out of sight, "Sword fighting for one", Scarlett grinned.

Elizabeth glared, "Oh Scar please keep your voice down, father will murder you if he were ever to discover your secret".

"I have another secret that I am keeping right now", Scarlett whispered, "Would you like to see?"

Elizabeth could never resist her sister' schemes and nodded with a sly smile, "If you must".

Scarlett looked around to make sure no one was watching, and very cautiously raised her skirts, and Elizabeth gasped , "My God Scar!" and her sister had to hush her, "Are you, tell me you are not wearing _pantaloons_ beneath that dress!"

"I couldn't resist", Scarlett giggled, and even her sister could not help but smile, "You know Scar, I am keeping a secret too", she whispered.

Scarlett's blue eyes widened, slightly shocked by her sister's revelation, "Oh Lizzy you are so bold! Do tell".

Elizabeth too glanced around to ensure that they were safe from prying eyes, before quickly removing a gold chain that hung around her neck. Scarlett's playful countenance quickly turned to one of seriousness, "Lizzy are you mad?" she hissed and pushed them further into the corner as she saw the gold pirate medallion that Elizabeth held in the air.

"I had forgotten about it for so long", Elizabeth whispered excitedly, "and my dream last night, I thought it must be a sign of sorts".

"Yes, a sign that you have lost your good senses!" Scarlett snapped, "If Norrington saw, if _father_ saw, your silliness would earn Will's boots to the hangman's walk!"

"Miss Swanns", both sisters jumped, and Scarlett acted quickly in snatching the medallion and fastening it around her own neck to hide it from view, before turning to greet its owner. "Commodore", Elizabeth gasped, startled, and all the colour drained from Scarlett's face. He looked rather fetching in his kept blue uniform, with Will's sword now fastened at his waist. "I wondered, if I may speak to the elder Miss Swann", he motioned toward Scarlett, "alone". Her heart began to race as she nodded, "Of course Commodore". He led her away from her sister, closer to the edge of the battlements.

Scarlett did not know if it was due to the tightness of her corset, the blistering heat, or to be in such proximity to the Commodore, but her breathlessness seemed to increase tenfold, and she found herself feeling extremely dizzy.

"You look lovely, Scarlett", the commodore remarked, and Scarlett felt herself wince, _please, please do not call me by my name._

"Thank you", she nodded, but was barely able to make her voice louder than a whisper as she fluttered her fan profusely, sweat beginning to trickle down her forehead.

He turned from her, hands still folded behind his back, "I apologise if I seem forward, but I, I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief, that which, I have not yet achieved". He turned a second time, so that he now faced Scarlett directly, "A marriage to a fine woman". Scarlett found herself only half listening, as the air around her became thinner and thinner, and she began to sway as her vision blurred with the lack of oxygen. "You have become, a fine woman, Scarlett".

"I can't breathe", Scarlett stammered, and Norrington smiled, turning away from her for a third time.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself", he continued to smile, but Scarlett did not hear him, she heard nothing, and in her final seconds of consciousness, she saw nothing, the last thing her senses could process, was the wind against her face as she lost her balance, and fell, fell from the battlements, hitting the waves' surface hard, before sinking into the blue below.

The man at the docks, now reciting stories to two guards, did not see Scarlett Swann plummet from the battlements, but heard the splash as her body hit the water. He looked up to where a crowd of men gathered, and one, desperately attempted to jump in after her, "Scarlett!" he cried, and the man surmised that it was a woman now sinking to the depths of the ocean floor. He watched the men scuffle as the first was pulled away from the edge by his men, and they quickly began to run, as though there would be plenty of time to reach the docks and therefore dive safely, before the lass would begin to drown.

The man looked at the two idiotic guards with whom he had been conversing, "Will you be saving her then?" he asked them.

The first, larger one replied through stammers, "I can't swim".

"Pride of the king's navy you are", he remarked as he removed his hat, coat and affects, "Do not lose these", he snapped, before diving quickly from the ship, slipping in between the waves.

He could see the girl, she was quite young, as she touched the ocean floor, her blue dress bellowing around her. He managed to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her up into him. With his free arm and legs, he started to kick upward, but a ton weight was dragging them down. They reached the surface, but the unconscious woman kept slipping between the waves, and the man immediately deduced that it was the weight of the dress she wore that was hauling her down. As she sank once more he dived, and beneath the water he ripped the layers of material from her body. She was much lighter then, and the man was able to keep her afloat with ease as he carried them both back to the docks. He hoisted her small frame, now dressed in nothing but her underdress, (and oddly, pantaloons) and the two guards helped lay her out on the walk.

"Not breathing", the larger guard announced anxiously.

"Move", the man snapped, and procured a knife from his boot, and he quickly sliced through the tight corset, and almost instantly, Scarlett's eyes snapped opened as she began to hoarsely cough up sea water and gasp for breath.

The thinner guard now held the pink corset as the larger remarked, "Never would have thought of that".

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore", the man answered brazenly, but then wavered, as he caught a glimpse of what the young woman's corset once hid, Will's medallion.

He held it up in his hand, intensely dark eyes boring into Scarlett's, she was bewildered, completely unaware of what had just taken place. She couldn't remember the fall and felt as though she had just woken into a dream, with this rugged man leering down at her. "Where did you get that?"

Scarlett found herself unable to answer, unable to do anything, all of her power of confidence and defiance stripped away as she found herself cowering under his stare.

She was saved by the crowds of soldiers that stormed the walk, with James Norrington now standing in front of her, with sword raised, "on your feet", he growled.

"Scar!" she heard her sister exclaimed as she ran to her, helping her sister to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine", she stuttered feebly, her eyes unwittingly once more meeting his, the black eyes of her mysterious rescuer.

The man slowly stood up, hands raised high, and Scarlett could now hear the voice of her father as he came to her side and was scandalous to see her dressed down to her very intimate attire. He was incredulous to see the guard who still held his daughter's corset, and that guard greatly fearful and embarrassed, quickly pointed to the man who now had twenty bayonet tips pointing at him. "Shoot him", he commanded, and Scarlett immediately interjected, "Father!" and she broke free of his gasp, "Commodore", she called, "Do you really intent to shoot my rescuer?"

Norrington appeared to waver, before nodded, signalling to his men to lower their guns. He sheathed his own blade, "I believe thanks are in order", he commented flatly, and reached out his hand in gesture. The man hesitated, before giving Norrington his hand, the Commodore acted quickly, pulling up the stranger's dirty sleeve, revealing a very clear brand imprinted upon his skin, a P.

 _Pirate_.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?" he sneered.

"Hang him", The Governor practically sang, and suddenly all guns were once again raised, "Keep your guns on him men – Gillette – fetch me a pair of irons", and Norrington, noticing lines of ink, pulled the Pirate's sleeve up further to reveal a tattoo. A bird, flying over the sea, against the horizon. "Well, well", he snorted, "Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

Both Elizabeth and Scarlett shared a look, Captain Jack Sparrow, a famous pirate the girls had read about in many of their books.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir", Jack corrected.

Scarlett watched incredulously as James continued to mock the man who had just saved her life. "Well, I don't see your ship, Captain", he remarked sarcastically, earning a rise from the men.

"I'm in the market, as it were", Jack answered evasively, and threw Scarlett a glance, and it unnerved her, as he kept purposefully meeting her eyes.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one" the thin navy solider spoke abruptly.

"Told you he was telling the truth", the larger snapped in annoyance, before realising he was under the glare of the Commodore, "these are his sir", he said quickly, handing over Jack's affects.

The Commodore inspected each one, adding to his delight in mocking the man. "No additional shot, nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north", he unsheathed the cutlass and smiled, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt, the worse pirate that I have ever heard of".

But this did not seem to deter the pirate, Scarlett noted, as he answered derisively, "But you have heard of me". She could not help it, but she laughed, she hoped not loud enough for Norrington to hear, but apparently, Captain Jack Sparrow had very keen hearing, and threw her yet another curious stare. But the Commodore had heard her light laughter, and he saw the look that the pirate now shared with Scarlett, and his anger bubbled to the surface as he grabbed him roughly, pulling him forward to be shackled in irons.

Scarlett acted quickly, storming after him, "Commodore I really must protest", she told him angrily, as she watched Norrington throw Jack to Gillette. She turned to face him, almost acting as a barrier between the Commodore and the pirate. "Careful lieutenant", he warned, but Scarlett was not deterred. "Pirate or not", she barked, "This man saved my life".

Norrington shook his head and sighed, and Scarlett was mortified to perceive him treating her like a child. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness".

"Though it seems enough to condemn him", Jack quipped, and now Elizabeth and her father were at the for-centre.

"Indeed", The Commodore agreed.

"Please, James, if one good deed is not enough to redeem then surely it must warrant mercy!" Scarlett tried to protest and looked pleadingly towards her father to intervene.

Gillette finished with the chains and moved back to Norrington's side. "Finally,", Jack breathed, and acted far too quickly for anyone to respond in time. He threw up his arms so that the chains he now bore fastened against Scarlett's throat, who in turn gasped as she was pulled against him, no longer a barrier, but now a shield he could use to protect himself.

"No!" both her father and sister screamed in unison, "No, don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me", Jack murmured into Scarlett's ear, who in this moment was screaming at herself inside her mind, how could she be so stupid?

"Commodore Norrington my affects please", Jack demanded, still holding on to her tightly, "and my hat", he added.

Norrington hesitated, torn between his love for Scarlett and doing his duty, he looked towards the Governor, who cared not if the pirate got away, his daughter was in danger. "Commodore", Jack repeated loudly, letting him know of his growing impatience.

He turned to retrieve his affects from the officers, and Jack took the opportunity to toy further with the young girl he held even tighter in his grasp. "Now Scarlett, it is Scarlett isn't it?" he purred, "Not much of a fancy name there, love, very common".

"It's Miss Swann", she snarled in response, her fiery temper quickly rising, but this stir of emotion seemed to intrigue him further, rather than annoy, and he grinned, gold teeth shimmering in the sunlight.

"Miss Swann if you would be so kind", he gestured to her to retrieve his things, and she did as instructed, taking his things handed stiffly by Commodore Norrington, bundling them into her arms. "Come, come dear, we don't have all day". He quickly grabbed his pistol, and spun Scarlett so that she was now facing him, her face inches from his. From an outsider's perspective, it might have looked romantic, had it not been for the pistol now aimed at her head. "Now Miss Swann", he smirked slowly, "If you would be _very_ kind".

In that moment Scarlet wanted to tackle him off the walk and once more into the ocean, so that she could drown him. She knew from the devilish gleam in his eyes exactly what he was asking of her. How it would appear, how it would enrage the Commodore. She tried to channel all the hate that she felt into her eyes as he saw his own begin to wander down to her sopping wet attire, the sheer fabric essentially placing her body on display for the whole of Port Royal to see, but more importantly, for Jack to see, very up close. Her face tensed as she roughly reached for his hat and squashed it uncaringly atop his head. Then, she had to reach behind him, hands wrapped above his waist to fasten the body belt, and her father almost fainted at the sight, for it looked greatly as though the pair were in a tight embrace as their chests touched, and Jack smirked at Norrington over her shoulder. Now came to the belt that would hang round his waist, and in her fury, she tightened the clasp for more than was needed, and Jack grunted at the contact, "easy on the goods love".

"You're despicable", she sneered, and she could feel his hot breath on her face as he smirked, "Sticks and stones love, ah' saved your life, you saved mine, we're squared". Without warning he flipped her a second time, her body once more pressed tightly against him, and the pistol pointed beneath her chin.

"Now gentlemen, my ladies", Jack smirked as he began to slowly walk backwards, taking Scarlett with him, "you will always remember this as the day, that you almost caught, Captain, Jack, Sparrow".

And it happened so quickly that Scarlett found it extremely difficult to recall exactly how Jack managed to do it, he had turned, still holding her, before grabbing a rope and kicking a metal lever, and suddenly, the two were both propelled into the air, with Scarlett screaming like a mad woman. She had no other choice but to cling to the putrid pirate for dear life as they were spun in large circles, unwittingly burying her face deep into his shirt to save her from having to witness being tossed about in the air, lest she die of fright. She could hear both her sister and father howling her name as Norrington roared, "Open fire, and don't shoot her!"

"Are you mad?" Elizabeth snarled, grasping him by the shoulders, "Don't shoot at my sister!"

But the guns were firing, and Scarlett could smell the gunpowder in the air. By some miraculous will, Jack managed to swing them onto a thin ledge suspended on a high beam, itself rigged with more ropes high in the air. Scarlett broke free from Jack's grasp, pushing him back sharply in the chest, however she instantly regretted it as she began to lose her balance, but was saved in mere seconds from falling by Jack snatching at the front of her underdress, pulling her once more into him. "Better hold on love he grunted, as he brought the chains that connected his shackled wrists. It did not take Scarlett but a moment to deduce his plan. "Are you joking?" she cried.

"I never joke", he answered, and glanced quickly over his shoulder to see the soldiers reforming a line on the bridge, "Can't stop now".

"Jack, no!" but her protests were ignored, and Scarlett once more found herself clutching to his waist, screaming wildly as they flew through the air. But she did not scream because she was afraid.

She screamed because she felt alive.


	5. Chapter 5 Blind Birds

_**Chapter 5 Blind Birds**_

"So, is this is your cunning plan, is it?" Scarlett hissed as Jack pushed her further into the corner behind the baker's shop, "kidnap me, the Governor of Port Royal's daughter, and dash from alley to alley, in the middle of the day, whilst the whole of the settlement is searching for us?"

Jack Sparrow had concluded that the lass truly must love the sound of her own voice, for she would never stop talking. He rolled his eyes and wrapped a cuffed hand around her pale white throat, "Now girl, are you gonna stop making noise and waggin' that tongue of yours, or am I gonna have to cut it out?" he tried to threaten her into silence, but he had also established rather quickly that she was not one to scare easily, she would not cower nor submit, and it was becoming very, very irritating.

"I would just like to see you try", she spat, and Jack threw her against the opposite wall as the second battalion of soldiers passed them, ducking from sight.

Once they had passed, he grabbed her tightly by the wrist, pulling Scarlett along, they dashed across the emptied street, and hid behind a chiselled statue of a blacksmith, to Scarlett's utter horror, they were right next to Will's shop. More soldiers passed, and Scarlett prayed to God that they would make for the alley next to the butcher's, but fate was not kind and God did not listen, as Jack dragged her inside the forge.

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief when she perceived that Will had not yet returned, even as Jack pushed her roughly forward. She saw Betsy, the donkey, and Mr Brown asleep in his usual spot with an empty bottle of gin in hand. She felt Jack tense behind her as he too saw him, and Scarlett immediately fretted for the old drunk's life. "He won't wake", she told him shakily, but Jack did not seem convinced as he manoeuvred her to one side and approached him slowly. His mistake. Scarlett saw her chance and seized it in both hands, as she slowly walked backwards, and as quietly as possible, lifted one of Will's many swords, keeping it pressed firmly behind her back.

Jack nudged the sleeping man and even shouted lightly, but as Scarlett had predicted, he did not so much as stir. "Well, that's convenient", Jack murmured and turned to face her, alarmed to find the tip of her blade pointed at his chest. However, he did not show it on his face, and he smirked, "Now love", he tutted rather patronizingly, "what are you plannin' on doing with that?"

Scarlett narrowed her gaze, "As a citizen living under the protection of King George, I hereby place you under citizens arrest for the crimes of piracy, abduction and evading capture", she tried to sound confident as spoke, keeping her sword pointed at his exposed chest.

But she did not send tremors of fear down his spine, Jack Sparrow's smile only grew larger as he was greatly amused by the girl. "You are a brave lass, very stupid, but brave", he remarked, and as quick as lightning strikes the waves, he drew his own sword, pushing against the weight to throw her blade from his chest. However, he was very surprised to see her feet shift nimbly as she changed to a defensive parry, blocking his next thrust.

"You can use a sword", he mused, allowing his own blade to trace back and forth against hers, "that's not something you see every day".

"Neither is this", she growled, and she swiftly moved on to the attack, her slice was true to the mark, and had it not been for Jack's own quick reaction, he could have easily lost an arm. And thus, it began, back and forth, back and forth – a dodge, a blow, a hit, a miss – the two became entangled in an exotic dance of steel and wits as Scarlett focused all her years of training into the duel. However, Jack was a very different partner from Will.

Will would never attack her too hard, would never use his full strength even though Scarlett would chide him for not doing so, he made sure that she never suffered a bruise nor a scratch, that she was safe in sparring. Jack afforded her no such courtesies. He led the engagement just as a man might lead in a waltz. He was far stronger than her physically, and Scarlett had to employ all of her skill to counteract this. She was bruised, and scratched, and always seconds away from a fatal wound if she did not act quick enough. It was intense, terrifying … and exhilarating. Scarlett felt electrified with every swing of her sword, and if she was not mistaken, Jack seemed to be enjoying it every bit as she was, even with the irons cuffed to his hands. They danced their own allemande, as Scarlett twirled and glided across the forge floor, and she found the pirate Captain a very agreeable partner as he kept in perfect sync to her beat and her rhythm. Little did she know of how taken aback Jack was by her skill, how she was easily a match for him, and if he did not think of something soon, she could quite quickly best him.

"You know that it is very improper, for a lady such as yourself to be fighting", he tried to distract her, but Scarlett remained poised as a viper as she replied, "And what would you, a pirate, know of genteel manners?" Another parry, a strike, she had to stumble back to regain her footing.

"I know that a lady should be very scandalised to be in public", he smirked, "In such, _revealing_ attire".

Scarlett growled, whipping around the sword stand as she deflected another hit, "Likewise, sir, it is very unmannerly for any gentleman to stare". She had Jack on the retreat now, as he narrowly avoided being locked into the corner.

They drew close as their swords clashed against each other, close enough for him to whisper with a devilish grin, "Good thing am' not one of those then, love".

On and on they went, and Jack was growing impatient, how long would it be before someone would stumble upon them? He thought for a moment, and swiftly withdrew his sword, and smiled, "Ahh, the younger Miss Swann, come to join us?" He watched as Scarlett's eyes went wide in alarm, and she spun on her heels, expecting to see her sister as she cried out, "Lizzie no!" But Elizabeth Swann was not standing at the door, and Scarlett was not standing for much longer as she felt the sting of a weighted object colliding with her head, immediately sending bursts of colours before her eyes. She groaned and began to stagger backwards and did not protest when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hold her upright. Something firm and warm was behind her, and in her confusion, she could not think of what it was, even when coarse bristles of dark hair tickled her ear, and she heard Jack's voice, distorted through running water, "Lesson there for you love, never turn your back on a pirate".

"What, what?" she slurred as the corners of her vision became dark, and her knees buckled. Jack quickly caught her, scooping her small frame into his arms as though she were a damsel. He laid her out on the straw and watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and she passed from all consciousness. He then retrieved his pistol from the ground, the back of which he had used to knock Scarlett out. He stuffed it back into his belt, turning now to deal with his most pressing problem, the iron shackles that bound him.

Had Scarlett been awake, she would have screamed bloody murder for the pain Jack had caused Betsy, but she slept soundly on the hay and did not hear the donkey braying from the burn, or the shredding of iron as Jack's chains were broken. He smiled at his own cunning, but as always, his satisfaction was short-lived, as he heard the forge door swing open. He glanced anxiously at the sleeping girl, sprawled out on the straw, no time to move her, he cursed himself, and quickly dashed from sight.

Will Turner entered his shop hastily, flinging down his satchel, eager as much as many of the men to join the search for Scarlett, and the pirate who had kidnapped her. He was surprised to see Betsy braying wildly, clearly distressed, and he quickly jumped the barrier to soothe the donkey. "Easy, easy", he hushed, as he patted her gently on the head. He sighed upon seeing his master, passed out from inebriation, "Right where I left you", he muttered, shaking his head, and turned to fetch a sword, before noticing something strange. His anvil and hammer had been moved, he was sure he had last used them closer to the fire, but they lay out in the open. That's when the truly remarkable thing caught his eye, he looked out from the anvil to see dark hair strewn out on the large pile of straw in the far corner of the shop, used for Betsy's food and bedding. He approached slowly, only to find to his utter amazement and relief, Scarlett sleeping soundly.

"Scarlett!" he cried and dashed to her side. She did not stir as he cupped her face in his hands, and he traced the pads of his thumbs across her pale cheeks, "Scarlett, Scar?" he repeated anxiously, however, he saw from the slight movement of her lips that she still breathed. "Come on Scar, wake up", and his eyes scanned the length of her body for any sign of tampering. She wore only her underdress, and the pantaloons she normally saved for their nightly sparring sessions, but, he noted, a large dark hat lay by her feet, something he knew for a certainty, Scarlett did not own. Instinctively, he reached out his arm, but before his fingertips could even brush against it, the sharpened point of a steel sword hovered over his hand.

His eyes looked upwards, and he darted onto his feet, as Jack Sparrow held the sword in hand. "You're the one they're hunting", Will stated, glancing worriedly at Scarlett, "Pirate", he spat.

Jack cocked a brow, "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" he then glanced over to Scarlett, and back to the young lad, comparing the two, there seemed present some very striking resemblances.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates", Will answered darkly.

"Ah", Jack smirked, "Well then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me", and he turned to leave, but Will was as stubborn as his dear friend now lying unconscious, and he picked up one of his more recently finished swords.

Jack heard this, but was not in a particular mood for yet another engagement, the lass had worn him out, and his patience was thinner than thread. "Do you think this wise, boy?" he mocked, "crossing blades with a pirate?"

But there was a determination on Will's face, eerily similar to Scarlett's, and he changed to an offensive stance, "You abducted Miss Swann", he growled as a response.

He glanced at the sleeping girl, _Miss Swann_ , he smiled, pressing the weight of his sword against his, "only a little". And for a second time, Jack found himself up against another worthy opponent. The boy was good, though his form was different to hers, more rigid, disciplined, and Jack noted very irritatingly his competence with a blade as he defended from blow after blow.

The boy was cunning too, having blocked his way out by jamming the door with a sword, and again they fought, both disarming each other, and quickly re-arming themselves with the hundreds of swords that littered Will's shop. "Who makes all these?" Jack asked, both in admiration and exacerbation.

"I do", Will declared, "And I practice with them three hours a day!"

 _That ain't something' to boast about_ , Jack thought, and smirked again, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate".

Their swords clashed once more, and Jack knew that if he was ever going to escape the exchange and get out of the place, he had to throw Will off, either by distracting him or angering him. "Or, perhaps the reason that you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet", and he nodded towards Scarlett, and with a grimace, he added, "You aren't a eunuch, are you?"

Jack saw that he was successful in enraging the boy, but that had only succeeded in making him even more filled with determination, and heightened his focus as he snarled, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate", he thrusted his sword, "I can kill it!"

And so, it went on, their duelling travelling from the ground to the beams in the roof, back to the ground once more, and Jack was utterly exhausted, and even Will showed signs of fatigue. But neither lost their focus, so much so, that neither of the men noticed when Scarlett groggily blinked upon opening her eyes, or heard her as she groaned from the pain in her head. "What's, what's happening", she moaned as she rolled onto her side, despite seeing it plainly with her own eyes, it took Scarlett several moments to process the situation, Will, fighting Jack Sparrow. Her heart raced and commanded her into action. But the pistol to the head had done her cognitive reflexes considerable damage, as she clumsily attempted to haul herself to her feet. Even as she watched Jack throw a bag of brown powder on Will before drawing his pistol on him, she found herself unable to move any faster than snail's pace as she struggled to keep her balance.

"You cheated", Will stated in disgust, completely taken aback by one completely disregarding the rules of engagement. Jack could not help but smile, "Pirate", he sang.

There were shouts from outside, and pressing on the sealed doors, the soldiers had located them from the ruckus, and now Will was blocking Jack's only way out. "Move away", he demanded.

"No", Will was strong in his conviction, even with the barrel of a gun pointed at his chest.

"Please move", Jack snapped, and Scarlett watched this with great curiosity, pirates were thought to be utterly without morals, with no respect for life, and so why would Jack not shoot?  
"No!" Will shouted once more, and Scarlett wanted to scream at him for being a fool, "I cannot simply step aside and watch you escape".

Jack released the safety, hoping that might scare the boy into submission, "This shot is not meant for you", he warned, and even Will appeared moved upon realising the same as Scarlett behind him, Jack would not shoot him. But there came no need for it, as Will stared on as Jack was struck on the head from behind, a bottle of gin, shattering about him like a halo. He stayed standing but a second, before dropping to the ground, revealing Mr Brown standing behind him.

Something awakened in Scarlett, and she ran to the side of both Will and Jack, still very much confused, but all the happier that her most beloved friend was safe. "Will", she cried, although it came out rather slurred as she fell into him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Scarlett, you're okay", he breathed in relief, "Did he hurt you?"

She wagged her head, "But, but Will", she gasped, head still fuzzy in most places, "He, he, he didn't shoot".

"What?"

She batted his chest, "He wouldn't kill you". They both stared at the unconscious pirate, and Scarlett could not help but think in her dazed mind that it served him right. At that moment the soldiers burst through the doors, guns at the ready as they filled the small shop, encircling them all. Norrington followed swiftly behind, and without the luxury of a social filter, Scarlett frowned upon seeing him.

"Excellent work, Mr Brown", he commended the old drunk, and Scarlett was enraged, it was she, and Will, who had fought Jack, "You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive".

"Just doin' my civic duty sir", he grumbled, and Scarlett glared at James, Jack wasn't dangerous, well, he was not _lethally_ dangerous. "Commodore, it was Will who fought him", Scarlett finally protested, and his eyes landed on her. His face could not help but betray a completely aghast look at the sight of her. Scarlett's hair was utterly wild, with pieces of straw stuck out at every angle. Her underdress had dried, and now clang to every curve of her body, including the deep curve of her bust, what was the most striking, was the skirt that was not particularly long, and it was clear for him and all the men to see that she wore pantaloons and soldiers' boots. "Scarlett", he coughed, before quickly masking his face in an expression of delight, "thank God you are alright".

"I was never in any real danger", she told him honestly, "Jack had every opportunity to kill both myself and Will, he did not take it".

It was then she saw the flash of annoyance glinting in Norrington's eyes, and her good senses finally returned, and Scarlett knew to be silent. "Hmph", he huffed, before continuing, "Well, I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away". He then motioned for her, "Scarlett, if you please, your father and sister are desperate to see you", he reached out his arm, which she reluctantly accepted. Before she left, Scarlett looked over her shoulder to Will, before smiling, and mouthed secretly, _thank you_.

Will smiled back, as always, Scarlett was the only person to ever see the full version of himself, his ability, what he was capable of. And he thought on that even after she left, and what Jack had insinuated on his emotions for her. It was true, he loved Scarlett deeply, but not in the way that he loved Elizabeth. He loved her as a person who was his greatest and most cherished friend, the only person in Port Royal who he could truly be himself with, with whom he did not feel the cruel and shaming distinctions of class. But still, he had been enraged by the discourtesy Jack had bestowed upon her, strumpet, that's what he had called her. If he knew her, he thought, then he would know how entirely wrong he was, for Scarlett Swann was many things; hot-headed, brave, arrogant, fiercely loyal and honest-to-boot, but a strumpet? A fallen woman? _Never_. That is also why, Will did not care for how Norrington stared at her in horror, yes, her appearance had been dishevelled, perhaps he thought the pirate had had his way with her. However, this only further showed Will that her betrothed did not know anything about her, for he could never, ever be able to doubt Scarlett's integrity, for he knew all too well that she is more than prepared to strike a man stone dead before she would allow him to abuse her.

* * *

From within his cell, Jack was increasingly aggravated by the constant whistling and begging of those pirates in the one adjacent his, as they tried desperately to lure the dog with the key, close enough to the bars for one of them to snatch it.

"You can keep doing that forever, that dog is never going to move", he chastised them in their desperation.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet", one scraggly man answered. _Neither have I_ , Jack thought, last minute escapes had become his renowned speciality. Jack smiled, and turned away, wanting to be alone with his thoughts with some degree of silence. As one would assume, his imaginings were not on his impending dawn appointment with the gallows, no, only one thing was playing over and over in his mind, his very brief dealings with the Miss Scarlett Swann, and the boy from the barn.

 _How exactly did she learn to fight like that?_ A high-ranking lady of the aristocracy and she pulled more dirty tricks than he did. There was a certain intimacy in their engagement, and that intrigued him, she seemed to be having far too much fun for someone of her disposition. Even her appearance, that had struck him deeply. He _knew_ her face, for it was the same as the most beautiful woman he had ever known. A merchant ship's daughter, a respectable woman who even Lords and Dukes fell in love with once they laid eyes on her … but she only ever had eyes for one man, one twice her age. And Scarlett had the eyes of that man, those same piercing blue that mirrored the sea. The boy didn't have them, but he certainly had the man's face. But, the question was, could it be possible? The 'daughter', of the Governor? Could a governor's daughter truly feel inclined to don men's trousers beneath her skirts and fight with the ferocity of even the most feared of pirates? And, Jack remembered, sketching her face and form in his mind's eye, she was beautiful, even more so than the woman, than Dauphine Turner.

* * *

"Here", Scarlett smiled, as she watched as Nellie slipped from sight, "You'll be wanting this back", and she removed the pirate medallion from beneath her pillow and placed it into her sister's open palm. Scarlett had been sent straight to bed after Commodore Norrington had escorted her home, well, after a hot bath. She had perceived with great agony that he delayed his departure a full twenty minutes before he had finally quit the Swann's home. Did he honestly think she would have an answer for him today, after _everything_? She was shocked that he was still intent on marrying her, after he mercilessly exhausted her with a thousand questions on her time with Jack, before she finally snapped in anger, "Commodore, I am aware of what you are insinuating, and no, I did not lie with Captain Sparrow, nor did he force himself on me!" He had been scandalised into silence, so taken aback by how she could speak of such things so outrightly, and he had put it down to her still being in shock.

She also had to reassure her father that her purity was still intact upon entering her home and was once more bombarded with the same questions. She was tired, in agony from her head and covered in bruises, and all she longed for most was to be left alone with her sister. And now, hours later, she finally had that opportunity.

Her sister returned her smile as she safely fastened the medallion around her neck, "Thank you for keeping it safe".

"I think you must have it the other way around", Scarlett laughed, "It must have saved me, all the soldiers could remark upon was how narrowly I missed the rocks when I fell".

"It's been such a difficult day for you Scar", Elizabeth sighed, holding her sister's hand.

Scarlett tried to laugh it off, rolling her eyes, "Yes well, I had suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it".

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in bewilderment, raising her eyebrows high, "Scar, surely you must know I was speaking of your abduction by that pirate".

Scarlett winced, wanting to kick herself, yes of, course, of all the things Elizabeth would be referencing as difficult, all Scarlett could think of was that cursed proposal. She swallowed hard, she could always trust Lizzie, even with her most scandalous of thoughts. "To be honest, that was the only part of the day I found … not difficult".

Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief, "Surely you aren't saying Scar, that being kidnapped by a pirate, was better than being proposed to by Commodore Norrington?"

Scarlett bit her lip, "Would I be truly horrid if I said yes?"

Her sister wagged her head, and gave her a small smile, "No Scar, I suppose you would just be you". The two girls laughed, what else could they do? The whole day was like a chapter taken from one of their childhood storybooks and brought to life.

"Then tell me Scarlett, what was it really like being in the company of a pirate?" Elizabeth asked her a question that had not been put forward by anyone else that day, not by Norrington, not by her father. Scarlett's smile widened, this was the story that _she_ wanted to tell. "Oh Lizzie, it was so, so, _electrifying._ From the makeshift zip-line to the swordfight –

"Swordfight!" Elizabeth interrupted, clutching tighter onto her sister's hand, "You _duelled_ him?"

"Yes", Scarlett whispered excitedly, being overcome as the memories of the day flooded back to her, she spoke quickly, "It was amazing Lizzie! I held my own, against a pirate! It was maddening, but, I was in control, I felt … for the first time I felt completely alive, and free". Elizabeth watched her sister be overwhelmed with emotion, she could see that mischievous glinting in her eyes grow larger until they sparkled like deep sapphires.

Elizabeth sighed, "You know if Father heard you talking like this, he would faint with the shock".

And like that, the glinting faded, and Scarlett once more assumed her role of Miss Swann, and her head drooped. "I know", she muttered, and then looked up, the faintest droplets of tears sneaking out from the corners of her eyes. "But Lizzie, I'm glad, and happy, for what happened today, for, If I am to marry Norrington, become his wife and be hid forever behind closed doors, I shall always have today in my mind. I can cherish it, remember it as the day that I fell from heights, was both rescued and abducted by a famous pirate captain, and then duelled him. I can say that on this day, I lived, and that will sustain me".

Elizabeth did not realise that she was clenching her sister's hand so tightly that Scarlett yelped, and she finally realised her. Tears had escaped from Elizabeth's own eyes, because how could she deny her sister's misery, when it was also her own? Every word Scarlett had spoken, reminisced with her younger sister, for she may have been more adapted at hiding her secret desires, she felt them strongly all the same. She too yearned for the freedom Scarlett so desperately craved. She was too overcome, and rose from her sister's bed, "Goodnight Scarlett", she whispered and turned to leave, but an image struck her mind, and she found herself turning to her sister once more, who was fighting back her own tears. "Do you remember, the walk along the pier, when we were boarding the ship from London?" she asked her.

Scarlett nodded, "How could I forget?"

Elizabeth continued on, "Do you remember the birds, the Turkish man was selling, how sweetly they sang, in all those tiny cages. Even in those cages, they sang so beautifully.

"Yes, I remember".

"Do you recall, how I begged father to buy us one, so that we may listen to it sing on the voyage? He resisted at first, but then you asked him, and he could never say no to you Scarlett. He bought us a beautiful green Finch. You held it up close, your nose was pressed against the bars, and you saw, how it had strange eyes".

"Yes".

"And so, I asked father, why are its eyes so pale? But father did not know, but the Turkish man answered, he told us, how they blinded them, all the birds were blinded so that they could not see the cages, or know whether it was day or night, so that they would sing sweetly, all the time", Elizabeth retold the story, such a simple one of their childhood.

"Yes, I remember that man's beastly cruelty", Scarlett spat.

"Was it cruelty though?" Elizabeth laughed sadly, "Or was it pity? Maybe, it would be better if we were blinded, then we not covet, we not want so earnestly, how could we hate the bars of our cages so, if we could not see them?"

Scarlett laughed too, although it was hoarse, "Perhaps it would be better to be blind, but Lizzie, do you not remember what became of the little green finch?"

Elizabeth wavered a moment, and shook her head, "No, I cannot recall it".

Her sister smiled weakly, "That is because I concealed it from you. I thought perhaps, I could ease the bird's sufferings, so I realised it, so that it may fly free", she muffled a sob, "But blind birds cannot fly far Lizzie, it drowned, before my eyes".

Elizabeth and Scarlett both fell into silence. What more could be said? The room what become stifled with dread and darkness, and neither sister knew how to bring back the light. It was Scarlett who finally nodded, "Goodnight Elizabeth", before burrowing into the bed. Her sister sighed, knowing now to take her leave, regretting now her staying to recount the story. "Goodnight Scarlett", she murmured, as she left with candle in hand.

Scarlett, was of course right, blind birds cannot fly. In the end she would have to choose. Blind herself, live in her cage in a meagre contentment by shutting out the outside world completely, or,

Fly away free, for it cannot be both.


	6. Chapter 6 Black Sails

_**Chapter Six Black Sails**_

 _Scarlett glided seamlessly across the floor, her light coral coloured dress flowing elegantly around her. She couldn't breathe, her corset held her in far too tightly, her head pained her, for her curls had been viciously tamed into a tight updo that made her face look too small. The music played by the invisible orchestra was light and airy, with the subtle undertones of constriction and conformity. All of her small steps had to be precise. Dancing with her, looking rather dashing, was Commodore Norrington. As the dance demanded, there was a great deal of space between them, only their hands were interlinked, and his felt cold. There was no expression on his face and he moved her around the room. There was nothing for Scarlett to complain, he danced accordingly, gave her no ill treatment, and held her hands gently in his own. But she closed her eyes, and the music's tone changed entirely as she felt Norrington's hands become warm and clench hers more tightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Norrington vanished, in his place, was Captain Jack Sparrow. He kept her gaze with his intense black eyes, she curtsied, he bowed, and the dance continued. They lost the light, and the candles were dim, but the dance seemed to continue in the same manner, until Jack violently pulled her closer, so that their chests touched. Scarlett didn't protest, and instead simply adjusted to this new position. In the mirrored hall she could see her appearance shift as though by magic. An unseen hand let loose her hair, so that it fell in beautiful deep curls down to the small of her back. The corset's seams undone, and she could breath, and her dress as though being stained, dramatically changed colour to a dark, deep red wine. They were dancing faster and faster, Jack's right hand untangled from hers and clamped down around her waist. The music's pace quickened, and grew darker, sensual, despite her calm demeanour Scarlett's heart was pounding against her chest, and she feared he could hear it. They moved faster and faster, the room was spinning. The only clear thing Scarlett could make out was Jack's face, just inches away from her own, but she felt no repulsion, something bade her lean closer, a strange creature had awakened in her stomach. A creature made of fire, burning fire, that now moved its way in her veins. She did lean closer, and closer and the music became louder and louder._

And Scarlett woke gasping for breath, still hearing the music. She must have fallen into a sleep before turning out her gas lamp, she stared at it, hoping the small flame would bring her back to reality. _It is perfectly normal to dream about him,_ she tried to convince herself, _after everything that happened yesterday_. She raked a trembling hand through her hair, her body still feeling that hot fire coursing through her veins. It was just a dream. A nightmare. Her mind was soon distracted from her dream, however, as she felt an ill wind invade her bedchamber through her open window. It smelled of seaweed left to dry out in the sun and seemed to move about the room, extinguishing her light. A tinge of fear pressing her to investigate, Scarlett crept from her bed, wrapping herself in her white muslin dressing gown. She peaked outside her door, all the gas lamps along the corridor had been extinguished. Her foul feeling worsened in her stomach, and she lit a candle, resolving to check on Lizzie and her father.

She found Lizzie awake also, standing close to her window, she jumped as she heard her door open, but relaxed upon seeing Scarlett enter with the candle in hand. "Did it wake you too?" she asked, and her sister nodded. Elizabeth once more looked out her window, "What is it?"

"I have no idea", Scarlett murmured, and joined her sister in staring out from the opened window into the night, "It's like something foul pervading the air".

"I can see nothing through the fog", Elizabeth sighed, "and the sun shone so beautifully today".

"A sudden change in weather is a bad omen if I'm not mistaken", Scarlett tried to joke, but Elizabeth did not laugh, she only glared at her, "Don't say such things".

The silence was finally cut by the cacophonous roar of cannon fire, and Scarlett grabbed Elizabeth, pushing her away from a window. "We're under attack!" she hissed.

"From who?" Elizabeth gasped, staring fearfully at her sister. Scarlett could see much more clearly as the sky was lit up with the firing of cannons and rifles. She could see the outline of a large ship in the bay, a ship, with black sails. Her eyes grew wide, "Pirates", she answered.

Scarlett wasted no time in leaping to action, and Elizabeth had to run after her sister as she quickly made her way back to her room. "Scar what on earth are you doing?" she cried. But she did not answer as she delved under her bed, clutching her sword's case in both hands as she laid it out on the floor. "Scar you're mad if you think you will be using that", Elizabeth snapped as Scarlett unsheathed her sword, "Lizzie, this is the Governor's manor, you are truly naïve indeed if you think that for one moment, this will not be one of the targets for the pirates to raid".

Elizabeth's face drained of all colour as she nodded in understanding. They first meant to retreat to Elizabeth's room and barricade themselves in, but as they ran down the corridor, the younger sister halted them, gazing out the window in horror as a hoard of pirates were descending upon the gates. The two sisters shared a look before running breathlessly to the main staircase, hoping to barricade the doors. But there was profuse knocking, and all they could do was watch as their father's footman went to open them. "Don't!" Elizabeth wailed, but they were too late. The servant opened them only to be greeted by a group of six pirates. The one in front smiled, "Hello chum", and then shot him point blank. Elizabeth screamed whilst Scarlett froze silently in fear. The pirates looked up at them, all grinning darkly. "Let's go!", Scarlett hissed, grabbing her sister by the hand and hauling her back up the stairs, panting breathlessly.

Two of the pirates followed in hot pursuit, and Scarlett threw them into their Father's study, locking the door behind them. "We have to get to the fort", she growled, "they've seen us, that is the only place that we shall be safe".

"How are we supposed to get to it?" Elizabeth cried, and almost leapt into the air when the pirates started banging on the door.

Scarlett wavered, petrified, "I have no idea". They ran once more, flying into the next room and heard as the door was quickly broken down. "Wait!" Elizabeth hissed, as she forced them to hide behind the wall. The first pirate walked into view, and Scarlett was utterly shocked as Elizabeth jumped out and struck him directly on the face with a coal holder. Scarlett recovered quickly and leapt into action in attacking the second pirate. She swung her sword fiercely, forcing him to fall back.

They took the opportunity to run past them, their feet barely hitting the ground as they were finally able to dash back to Elizabeth's room, the pirates hot on their heels. However, both sisters soon realised their mistake as they barricaded the door with a candelabra, they had entrapped themselves. Scarlett thought quickly, and opened the main window, tying a sheet to one of the bars and letting it fall on the other side.

"Scar you must be joking, it's too high, we'll fall and break our necks", she protested.

"I know", she agreed, "It only needs to appear as though we have gone out the window, and she grabbed her sister's hand, "Quick, into the cupboard!"

They clang to each other, and both sisters did their best to quieten their breathing. Elizabeth flinched in Scarlett's arms as they heard the doors shatter, and Scarlett instinctively tightened their embrace.

"We know you're here poppets", one of the two pirates sang darkly, "Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you's".

Both Scarlett and Elizabeth could see the two men searching for them through the cracks in the cupboard doors, how long would it be before they discovered them? Scarlett was thinking wildly, trying desperately to come up with some plan to save her sister. "We will find you poppets, one of you has got something of ours … and it calls to us", he continued to speak. Scarlett glanced down at her sister's chest, _the medallion_. "The gold calls to us".

Elizabeth held the medallion in her hand, realising also what her sister had done seconds before. Scarlett could feel their hot breath, and she knew that they had found them as the light was blocked, and she saw the pirate's face through the crack. "Hello poppets", he grinned. The doors were flung open, and Scarlett pushed Elizabeth behind her, shielding her with her arm. "Parley!" she cried, and both pirates stared at her in confusion.

"What?" the first sneered.

"Parley", she repeated, "I invoke the right of parley, according to the code of the brethren as laid down by pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain".

"I know the Code", he snapped.

"If an advisory demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete", Elizabeth added.

"They be blazing with the code", the second pirate growled, but his partner barked at him, "They want to be taken to the Captain, and they'll go without a fuss".

"Not both of us", Scarlett objected, "Just me, Elizabeth shall remain her".

"No Scarlett!" Elizabeth snapped, but neither pirate was concerned with their demands. "You'll _both_ go", he snarled, and Scarlett could see from the deadly glare in his eye that there was no hope in persuading him otherwise.

Scarlett clasped her sister's hand as they were marched outside, the pirates laughing and howling gleefully around them. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Elizabeth whispered, and Scarlett pulled her tighter to her, "No", she admitted, "but it's the only one I've got".

It appeared as though the end of the world was taking place amongst the streets of Port Royal. Shops were being burnt and looted, innocent people, women and children, murdered on the streets. Fire lit up the night sky, and Scarlett had never felt more terrified in her life. The pirates' urgency seemed to increase as they reached the docks, pushing and shoving them along like herded cattle. Elizabeth's head whipped around, and she gasped as she saw Will, who in turn was shocked to see her and Scarlett being carted away. Elizabeth cried out as she witnessed Will be struck by one of the pirates carrying his plunder in his arms. Scarlett witnessed this too, and her heart ached, _please, please God protect him, don't let him die_.

They were practically thrown into one of the longboats, and all Scarlet could do was watch helplessly as the settlement burned in the night.

They have hauled on board the ship with tattered black sails, Scarlett first, and Elizabeth swiftly after. The pirates leered at them, all eyes on these two women, and Scarlett could feel the strength of their collective glare.

Scarlett saw who she presumed to be the Captain standing on the main deck, an older man, with a monkey perched on his shoulder. However, her view was suddenly blocked by a tall man, his shirtless chest peppered with sacrificial tattoos. "I didn't know we was taken on captives", he growled lowly, and even the other two pirates appeared to be afraid of him.

"They've both invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbosa", one of the pirates told him, trembling slightly. Scarlett found her courage, however, and walked forward, "We're here to negotiate –

But she was quickly cut short, as the tall man struck her hard across the face as he bellowed, "You will speak when spoken to". The pirates around them laughed, and Elizabeth had to be held back. Scarlett fought hard against the tears that now welled in her eyes as her check began to swell with the pain. The man moved as though to strike her again, but his hand was swayed by another gripping it by the wrist. "And you'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley", he spoke smoothly, but there was still an immense amount of authority in his voice, the man from the deck, Captain Barbosa.

"Aye sir", the taller man grumbled, and his arm was released.

"Apologies, Miss", the Captain smiled.

Scarlett wavered, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Captain Barbosa, my friend and I are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal".

Captain Barbosa wavered, before smiling patronizingly, "There were a lot of long words there, Miss, we be not but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back", Scarlett growled, which resulted only in an eruption of laughter from the crew.

Barbosa smiled once more, "I am disinclined to acquiesce your request", and chuckled, "means no".

"Very well", Scarlett replied, very unsure of what to do next, but there, in turn, was nothing for her to do next, as Elizabeth stepped forward, pulling the medallion from around her neck as she did so, " I'll drop it!" she snapped, holding the medallion over the ship's edge. All focus was moved from Scarlett to Elizabeth, and a hush fell over the pirates as they stared on anxiously.

It was even clear the concern in Barbosa's face, though he tried to mask it. "Me holds are burstin' with swag, that bit of shine matters to us, why?"

"Because it's what you've been searching for", Scarlett chimed in, joining her sister's side, "I recognise this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England".

"As did I", Elizabeth added.

"Did ye both now?" Barbosa demanded lowly.

"Fine", Elizabeth told them dryly, "Well I suppose if it is worthless, then there is no point in me keeping it", and she pretended to drop the medallion, lowering it on its chain, and forced the pirates to reveal their hand as they all leapt forward, "No!" they cried.

Elizabeth smirked, and Scarlett could not honestly think of a moment where she had been prouder of her sister as she joined in her wry smile.

Barbosa sauntered forward, knowing well that it was time to bargain. "Ye have names, lasses?" he pointed at Scarlett, who replied quickly, "Scarlett, Finch".

Barbosa sniffed, and turned his attention fully on Elizabeth, "And you, Miss?"

Elizabeth hesitated for but a moment, "Elizabeth, Turner. My associate and I are maids in the Governor's household". Scarlett watched as Barbosa's eyes lit up, and he smiled as he turned to his crew, "Miss Turner".

The crew began muttering amongst themselves, "Turner". "Turner". "Bootstrap".

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that, _a family heirloom_ , perhaps?" Barbosa questioned her.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "I didn't steal it if that's what you mean".

"Very well, hand it over and we'll put your town to our Rutter and never return", Barbosa made his bargain, and Elizabeth nodded, placing the medallion in his open hand, to which Barbosa passed to the monkey that sat on his shoulder. Barbosa nodded, and suddenly the crew came alive, as the taller man began to spout orders that would see the ship sail out from the bay, and Scarlett and Elizabeth shared a look of horror upon realising this.

"Wait, wait!" Scarlett called after him, following Barbosa up the main deck, "You have to take us to shore! According to the code of the order of the brethren –

Once more Scarlett was interrupted as Barbosa spun to meet her, "Firstly", he snapped, "Your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so I must do nothin'. Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code was more what you would call guidelines, than actual rules", he then smiled, "But since you, Miss Finch, are so eager to return to shore", and then he grabbed her by the hair, trailing her to the side of the ship kicking and screaming, "I do hope that you're a good swimmer!" And in one, swift movement, Barbosa tossed Scarlett overboard.

"Scarlett!" Elizabeth wailed, and ran to the side, but was pulled back by Barbosa, "Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Turner", he sneered.

The water was freezing cold, and as Scarlett swam to the surface, she could feel he body going into shock. She watched helplessly as the Black Pearl quickly sailed from the bay of Port Royal, seamlessly slipping into the night. Her sister was aboard that ship, and it was sailing away. Her sister was trapped aboard that ship with bloodthirsty pirates, and there was nothing she could do as her small body bobbed up and down in the water. She _had_ to save her, she had to. And so, her determination to live was amplified as she began to kick her feet and started to swim back towards the docks.

* * *

Scarlett was absolutely exhausted by the time she managed to haul herself onto the walkway of the pier. She lay out on the wood, desperate to catch her breath as she stared up by the night sky. The air was pervaded by the smell of burning wood and gunpowder, and she had to fight her eyes to stop them from closing. She stalled another few minutes before pulling herself onto her feet and began to stagger forward. She had to inform Norrington, there was no way that he would not want to retaliate against the pirates who had attacked them, she had to let him know that they had kidnapped her sister, but there was somewhere she had to go first.

The dungeons were unguarded, all fighting men had been called away in the chaos and had yet to return. She clambered down the staircase, and saw one of the cells empty, with a large hole blown it. _Oh God, Don't tell me he has escaped_. But then she saw him, in just the cell over, sitting up against the bars.

"You knew what that medallion was", she called out, her voice was hoarse from the physical exertion it had taken her to swim back to shore. Jack turned his head, surprised to see Miss Scarlett Swann walking towards his cell.

"Why is it, that every time I see you love, you're sopping weight", he smirked.

Scarlett blatantly ignored his jibe as she knelt down to where he sat so that their eyes could be level. "You held the medallion that hung around my neck, you recognised it, so you must know the pirates that attacked us".

He titled his head slightly, "Aye, I do, what of it?"

Scarlett clutched the bars, "You know them, you know where they'll go, where they hideout", she stated.

"That's a lot of things you're assumin' there, how are you so sure that I know such details?" he pressed her, and Scarlett glared darkly, "Because you are a pirate", she snapped.

"And what?" he laughed at her, "You plannin', a little revenge trip? Thinking of joining up?"

Scarlett stood back to full height, "They have my sister". Her voice was almost pleading, and Jack found himself looking up at her, and something small stirred when he saw the tears in her eyes.

He shook his head, "If they have your sister love, then she's as good as dead". Scarlett would not hear it, she couldn't hear it, and cursed herself for going to him in the first place. She ran from the dungeons feeling utterly defeated.

"Scarlett!" she heard someone call her name and turned to see James Norrington running to her. "Where have you been? I've had half the garrison out searching the streets for you!"

Her lower lip quivered as she let her head fall low, "They took her James", she whispered, and he clasped onto her shoulders, "Who, who did they take?"

"Elizabeth", she wailed and found herself crying feebly into the man. All of her confidence, all of her bravery stripped away, leaving her bare and terrified, and letting the man she was supposed to one-day call husband hold her as she cried.


	7. Chapter 7 Best Pirate

_**Chapter Seven – Best Pirate**_

Scarlett had not wanted to sleep when she was brought back to her home, but she was so physically exhausted by the ordeal that she all but passed out when her head had hit the pillow. She woke very late the next day, in fact, it was well into the afternoon. For a few, brief moments, Scarlett remembered the events of the previous evening as a dream, and she was able to smile lazily into her pillow, but then she smelt the salt in her hair and saw the bruising on her arms, and she knew, it was not a dream.

"Elizabeth!" she cried. Her maids were not there to dress her, the previous evening had left many people searching desperately for family members and attempting to save their homes and possessions. The day could not go on as normal. She wore a simple blue dress, also with her pantaloons and boots. She fetched her sword from where she had dropped it, in the cupboard in Elizabeth's room, and fastened it on a belt, hidden from view under her many skirts. She braved the streets alone, utterly disgusted by what she saw. The many dead were thrown into the backs of wooden carts, half of the neighbourhoods had been burned to the ground. Shops and businesses destroyed, how could so much evil be done in one night?

She made directly for the Fort, guessing that it would be where she would find Norrington and her father.

One person she was surprised and overjoyed to find was Will. "You're alright!" she cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Scarlett", he gasped, "Dear God, I saw those pirates take you and Elizabeth, what happened?"

"It was horrific", she nodded, "but too much to speak of now, I must find Norrington and my father, if they have not left to recover Elizabeth already".

Scarlett noticed the pained expression on Will's face as she broke away from him, "They have not left to recover her, Scarlett, and I do not think they mean to, not yet at least", he told her.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett growled.

"They refuse to use Sparrow to lead them to the pirates that have taken her", Will said.

Scarlett's nostrils flared, "But why? He knows them, he told me so himself last night". And she had to turn from him to stifle her fury, "Will, I've seen those pirates, spoken with their Captain, every minute we wait is another minute of Elizabeth in danger".

"I wasn't planning on waiting", he affirmed, and Scarlett searched his eyes, they told her all she needed to know, "I'm coming with you", she announced, but Will shook his head, "No Scarlett, it is far too dangerous".

"I know the danger", she seethed, "And I have just as every right as any man to join the search for her", she placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Captain Barbosa threw me overboard by my hair just because I annoyed him, think of what he might do to Elizabeth, she's my sister Will, and she's the only one I've got".

Will could see from the determination etched into her face that there was no dissuading Scarlett from her purpose. "Okay", he agreed.

* * *

No one paid much attention to the pair as they walked quickly through the streets, back to the dungeons. Once more, to Scarlett's surprise, they found it unguarded.

"Why are there no guards posted?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Most of the soldiers are helping clear the debris from last night", Will answered, taking her by the hand, "Come on".

Will stormed forward, angered to see Jack lounging lazily on the floor of his cell, "You, Sparrow", he snapped.

Jack titled up his head, "Aye".

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl", Will stated dryly.

"I've heard of it", Jack replied casually.

"Where does it make berth?" Scarlett winced at embarrassment, _I think you mean, where does it port, Will_.

Even Jack stared at him strangely, "Where does it make berth?" he repeated, and laughed, "Have you not heard the stories?"

"We're not here for stories", Scarlett growled, stepping out from the shadows and into full view.

"Miss Swann", he smiled, "We really must stop meeting like this".

"Tell him what he wants to know", Scarlett chided him.

Jack let his head fall back, "Captain Barbosa, and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found – _except_ – by those who already know where it is".

"How very convenient for you", Scarlett sniffed, sensing Jack's plotting.

"Convenient for _you_ , you mean", he smirked back.

"The ship's real enough", Will agreed, "Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place".

"Why ask me?" Jack yawned, pretending to check his fingernails.

"Because you're a pirate", Will barked.

Jack smirked, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Scarlett could see that Jack was pushing him and that it was working, as Will gripped the bars and hissed, "Never".

This only seemed to further egg Jack on as he grinned, "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" he exclaimed, "Not that one", he pointed at Scarlett, "but her very pretty sister, oh I see. Well if your intentions is to brave all hacin' to her rescue, and so win, fair maiden's heart, you'll have to do it alone Mate. Cause her sister over there is useless, and a' see no profit in it for me".

"I can get you out of here", Will revealed, and Scarlett watched as Jack perked up.

"How's that?" Jack asked sarcastically, "The key's run off".

"I helped build these cells", Will continued, "These are half-pin barrel hinges – Scarlett help me", they lifted up the wooden seat, "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free", both he and Scarlett heaved, position the long seat against the bars.

Jack looked on, before asking suddenly, "What's your name, boy?"

"Will Turner".

He mused on it, as if he were rolling the name around in his mouth, "That would be short for William I imagine, good strong name, no doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes", Will answered cautiously.

"Well, Mr Turner, Miss Swann", Jack smiled gleefully as he rose to his feet, "I've changed me mind, if you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack reached his hand through the gaps in the bars, and Will stared at it hesitantly before shaking it, feeling as though he had struck a bargain with the devil.

"Agreed".

"Agreed". Jack glanced at Scarlett, who in turn rolled her eyes.

"Agreed", Scarlett stated dryly.

"Oh", Jack pretended to be surprised, "You're coming too?" Scarlett glared at him, "You know I mean to".

"Right then", he smirked, "Get me out".

Both Scarlett and Will pulled on the bench, and just as Will had said, the door lifted free.

"Hurry," Will told him, "someone would have heard that".

"Not without my effects", Jack called, grabbing his things from the hooks.

By some miracle, they managed to reach the beach undetected, hiding beneath the bridge. They could see the Dauntless being made ready for voyage. "We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked.

But Scarlett saw that Jack was not focused on the Dauntless, but was eyeing up the Interceptor, which was docked a few ways away. "That ship", Scarlett commented.

Jack glanced at her over his shoulder, "Commandeer", he corrected, "We're going to commandeer, _that_ ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy", he turned to Will and Scarlett, "This girl, her sister, how far are you willing to go to save her?".

Will narrowed his eyes, "I'd die for her".

He then turned to Scarlett, "And you, Miss Swann, what would you do to save your beloved sister?"

Scarlett knew the only way she could answer, "I'd _kill_ for her".

"Oh good", he smiled, "No worries then".

"The question is though", Scarlett murmured, "How exactly are we going to _commandeer_ , the Interceptor?"

* * *

"This is either madness or brilliance", Will spoke, completely in disbelief that Jack's plan had actually worked, as the three were walking at the bottom of the harbour floor, an air pocket created by the longboat that they held over their heads.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide", Jack remarked.

"Well that's all well and good for you two", Scarlett snapped irritably, like her sister, she had the ill fate of being small in stature, and while Jack and Will's heads both remained clear of the water level, she had to jump up and down foolishly to keep herself from swallowing mouthfuls of seawater.

Will began to laugh at her plight, however, it was abruptly short, and Scarlett looked down to see that his foot had been lodged inside an old lobster trap, and she snorted loudly, "Serves you right".

Next, they found themselves slipping out from beneath the longboat, and swimming as quietly as possible to the surface, that appeared to have been the easy part, as the next stage of Jack's plan involved them scaling the stern of the ship, which was no easy feat.

Jack was the first to reveal himself, sauntering on the quarter-deck as he announced, "everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!"

"Aye, Avast!" Will chimed in, far too confidently, and Scarlett found herself turning red in embarrassment for him as he earned a rise of laughter from the sailors.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men", Gillette scoffed, and Scarlett felt her trademark anger rise as she stepped forward, "Then it is quite lucky that it shall not be crewed by two men", she smirked, sword pointed defensively.

Gillette's eyes went wide as he stammered, "Miss, Miss Swann, what on earth are you doing?"

"As Captain Sparrow said", she replied innocently, "We're taking over the ship".

His expression turned to one of disgust as he grimaced, "You'll never make it out of the bay".

Jack sauntered in front of Scarlett as he raised his pistol, "Son … I'm Captain Jack Sparrow", he tutted as he released the safety, "Savvy?"

It did not take much aggression to force all the crew members into the longboat, and all the sailors shot Scarlett horrible glares as they were lowered into the sea, one going as far to cry out, "deceiving slut!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes as she moved away from the ship's side, "Why is it that when a woman does not do as she is told, she is immediately turned into a whore?" The question was meant to be rhetorical, but Jack's keen ears never missed a beat as he answered her rather nonchalantly, "Cause that's what men do to women they don't understand love".

Scarlett snorted, "As though you understand me", and she walked towards Will, who thankfully, had not heard their exchange.

They quickly went about making the ship ready for sail – which albeit was difficult with only three people, Jack gave them orders, to which Scarlett would have under normal circumstances, objected to, but he was the experienced sailor, and, she would never admit it openly, but she would not have had a clue as to what she was supposed to be doing had it not been for his guidance.

"Sir! Sir! It's Sparrow and Turner! They've taken the Dauntless! Miss Swann too!" they could hear Gillette cry out, and Jack frowned, "Well, at least that will get his attention".

"Who?" Scarlett questioned, still unsure of what exactly Jack was planning.

"The Commodore, of course".

* * *

Jack had the trio hide as the crew of the Interceptor boarded them, he had been correct as always, it seemed, the Commodore came aboard with only two aims in mind, find Scarlett, kill Jack Sparrow. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" he commanded, and Jack still made Scarlett and Will wait, crouched on their hunches, until every sailor had boarded the Dauntless. Only then, did they make their move. They crept silently to the edge, each of them securing a rope. Jack was the first to swing aboard the Interceptor's deck, then Will, and lastly Scarlett. "Cut the lines", Jack told them, and Scarlett quickly went about slicing each one she could see with her sword.

Jack quickly made is way up to the quarter-deck, taking the wheel in his hands. The incredibly fast ship sailed smoothly away from the Dauntless, forcing the grappling hooks and gangplanks to fall into the sea. Scarlett watched as Commodore Norrington was the first to perceive this, and turned sharply, his eyes gone wild and his mouth parting upon seeing Scarlett on the Interceptor's deck, with Jack Sparrow at the helm.

"Sailors! Back to the Interceptor!" he barked orders, eyes still fixed on Scarlett.

One brave sailor attempted to swing on a rope as the trio had, but the Interceptor was already too great a distance away, and he fell into the sea.

Jack removed his hat, waving it in the air as he bellowed, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves".

Scarlett held fiercely onto the railings, her eyes never leaving James. So, in the end, she did make her choice. She would never have the strength to blind herself, but it seemed she did possess the bravery to fly away. She had committed the act of treason, and piracy, forever branding her a criminal, even if it was all to save her sister. But she still looked out at James, feeling an odd sense of loss, "I'm sorry, James", she called out, and the Commodore heard her, which only fuelled his fury.

The sailors being firing without orders, and he watched in horror as Scarlett had to duck to avoid the shooting. "Cease fire!" he snarled, and turned quickly to Groves, "Set top sails and clear up this mess".

"But with the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them", Groves protested.

"I don't need to catch them", he growled, "I just need them in range of the long nines".

"But sir", Groves gasped, "We are to fire on our own ship?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate", Norrington answered.

"But", Groves wavered, "Miss Swann sir".

Norrington did not look at his first mate as he spoke bitterly, "She has made her choice, throwing in her lot with Pirates".

One sailor cried out exacerbated, trying desperately to force the wheel to steer, "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir". Norrington's jaw locked, and he found himself flinching as he heard Gillette cry, "Abandon ship", and he and his sailors leapt beneath the waves.

Groves could not help himself from gaping in admiration as he smiled, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen".

Norrington glared at him incredulously, "So it would seem", he agreed darkly, before storming off into the Captain's quarters.

Scarlett felt almost dizzy as they sailed smoothly into the open ocean, it was more beautiful than she remembered, from the crossing, all those many years ago. The feeling of loss and anxiety quickly subsided as she gazed out dreamily on the horizon, it was selfish of her, to feel so content whilst her sister was in grave peril, but she could not help herself, it was everything she had dreamed of and more. The sun had dried her dress, but it felt awfully impractically, even with the added advantage of pantaloons and boots. No, it simply wouldn't do. Whilst Jack and Will busied themselves on the deck, she snuck away into the soldier's barracks. She rummaged through the discarded uniforms, trying on five different shirts before she found one that was reasonably small enough so that she did not look completely ridiculous. She tucked it into her black trousers and then donned one of their bright red Jackets. What scandal, she thought, dressing so much like a man, if her father could see her then, surely, he would have her put in the stocks.

She thought she would give Will such a shock upon coming back on deck, but it was her that was stunned to see Will hanging desperately onto one of the sail-yards, that Jack had him hovering over the ocean. "What are you doing?" she demanded, drawing her sword and bounding forward.

But Jack had already foreseen Scarlett's rage, as he simply raised his other hand, aiming his pistol at her, "Easy now love", he warned, and turned his attention again to Will, "As I was saying", he cleared his throat, "The only rules that really matter are these, what a' man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate, and a good man or you can't. Pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example, I can let you drown, but a' can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy, savvy? And of course, I'd probably have to drown her too", he gestured his pistol at Scarlett, "Before she'd kill me".

Scarlett narrowed her eyes hatefully, "You have one thing correct then", she hissed.

Jack smiled wryly before swinging the wheel, pulling the sail yard back in, and Will with it. He fell hard on his back, and Scarlett rushed to his side, to find Jack pointing Will's sword at both of them, "So, can ye sail under the command of a pirate?" he flipped the sword so that he held the weapon outstretched by the blade, giving it back to Will, "or can you not?"

Will took it angrily, before pulling himself to his feet, and storming off to the other end of the ship, "Will, Will!" Scarlett called after him, but he did not so much as look at her.

"Leave me, Scarlett, I won't say it twice", and he continued to walk away, disappearing below decks.

The girl looked flustered, before turning once more to the pirate who had apparently begun the argument. "What did you say to him?" she snapped, as Jack continued to walk about the deck complacently.

"Only told the boy some truths about himself", he avoided her gaze, "Not my fault he's in denial of himself".

"And what truths were these, exactly?" she hissed, cornering him off as she stepped in front of him, forcing Jack to look at her.

"You heard em' love, don't make me repeat myself", Jack countered, and Scarlett huffed, "How could you possibly know that Will's father was a pirate?"

"Sailed with him, many a' times", he shrugged, "As a' told dear William, probably the only man to know him as William Turner, everyone else knew him only as Bootstrap Bill".

Scarlett wavered, she could see that Jack was making no efforts to deceive her, she could see that in his eyes, and she chewed on her lip, "Will won't take kindly to the revelation, he has a fierce hatred of pirates".

"I noticed".

It was Scarlett's turn to walk away from Jack, she turned, sheathing her sword as she leaned on the rigging of the shrouds. Jack watched her curiously, not much surprised that she had swapped her grand dresses for a sailor's uniform, he had already determined that she was not at all alike most members of the aristocracy. She was humble, and not particularly fond of the luxuries of an upper-class life.

"And what about you then lass, you don't seem at all bothered to be in the presence of pirates", he quired.

Scarlett gave a small laugh, glancing at Jack over her shoulder, "I've come to appreciate that some pirates are more tolerable than others, that despicable man, Barbosa, showed me to be more appreciative of milder characters".

Jack's face turned stern as he approached her, "So, you've met him then?"

"He allowed me to invoke the right of parley to board his ship", she sighed, shaking her head, "Seemed like the only way to stay alive, at the time".

"And why, might I ask, did he keep your young sister aboard, but not yourself?" he continued to press her, and Scarlett turned, searching his face, clearly, he knew something that she didn't. "We gave ourselves false names", she answered cautiously, "I chose the name Finch, whilst Elizabeth, gave her name as Miss Turner".

Scarlett watched as jack's eyes lit up, "Aye, that would do it", he murmured, before he began to make his leave from her. But Scarlett wasn't done, and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling the pirate closer to her. "Jack", she stated quietly, not wanting Will to hear them, "Both Barbosa and his crew expressed a great interest in the name Turner, and even uttered the name Bootstrap", she gripped him tighter, "What does Barbosa want so desperately with a child of William Turner?"

Jack cursed the girl for her intelligence, he could not let her divulge this to the boy, he needed him in the dark of his intentions. He knew that he had to tread carefully, especially since that was all the girl suspected. He leaned in closer to her, "Because, William Turner did not have one child", he told her, tip toeing carefully around the full truth, "A girl was born, a year after the boy, and it was William's intentions to take the girl aboard with him on his next voyage".

Scarlett found herself taken aback by the information, "Will has a sister?"

" _Had_ ", Jack corrected, "The girl died, of the consumption, days after she was born".

Scarlett's eyes softened, "Does, does Will know?"

"Doubt it", Jack muttered, "So lass, a' think it best we keeps this, _revelation_ , to ourselves, unless you want him to suffer more".

"Yes, of course", Scarlett sighed, and Jack sighed in silent relief, "But Jack, does that mean, Barbosa believes that Elizabeth is William Turner's daughter?"

He nodded, "And right now, that be the only thing keepin him from slitting her throat".


	8. Chapter 8 Tortuga

_**Chapter Eight Tortuga**_

Of course, Scarlett had heard of Tortuga. Her father had often ranted about the settlement on the island off the shore of Haiti, and how it was an utter den of iniquity. More than once, he compared it with the city of Pompeii, and even worse, to Sodom and Gomorrah, and so Scarlett had mentally braced herself for the absolute worst.

By the time they had brought the ship to the Port, it was well into the early hours of the morning, and yet, the town seemed to be alive with bright lights and loud music.

She watched in disgust as grown men flopped about outside taverns, barely able to stand with the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Then again, she grimaced as ladies of the evening prowled along the strip, painted heavily in makeup and smiling keenly, fluttering their eyelashes and giving dainty waves with their hands. Many of these women mistook her for a 'handsome' young man and tried to solicit her, pulling up their skirts and singing sweetly.

"Dear God, this is something out of Revelations", Scarlett muttered under her breath, "The debauchery, it's unbelievable".

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack gleaned, coming in defense of his most beloved town.

Scarlett found herself for the first time in her life longing for her handkerchief, or even her fan, a sweet bouquet, more like a cess pile of animal excrement and cheap rum.

Although Jack continued to smile cheerily, "What do you think?" Scarlett simply glared as response as Will looked all around him, "It'll linger", he wavered.

"I'll tell you mate", Jack clamped a hand on Will's shoulder, "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted".

Scarlett was incensed when a much older, heavily made-up woman approached them, she wore a dirtied pink dress, which had a very low cut on the bust, but that did not make Scarlett reach for her sword, it was the fact that she bore _her_ name.

"Scarlett!" Jack smiled wildly, but the other, younger counterpart smirked happily as the redhead simply slapped him. Hard. Before stalking off from sight.

Jack blinked, wiggling his nose to ensure there was still feeling in it, "Not sure I deserved that".

It became comical as a second woman approached him, this time a blonde. Jack appeared to recover quickly as he smiled once more, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" and then she glared at Scarlett, "And who _is_ she?"

"What?" he attempted to sound dumb, which only earned him a second blow to the face, one so powerful, that he spun around to face Scarlett and Will once more, "I may have deserved that".

Scarlett rolled her eyes as Jack lead them to the first tavern they saw, "So, what did you make from all that?" Will teased in a hushed tone.

Scarlett shot him a horrid glare, "That I must at once go about changing my name".

He laughed, wagging his head, at least his friend had not lost her humour.

Inside the tavern, Scarlett perceived was much worse than outside. All the manners of seediness that she had witnessed from docking in the port, now appeared only to be overspill from what occurred inside these drinking rooms. Men fought, drank, and solicited women, some even doing the dirty deed in plain view for all to see.

Scarlett could not help but gasp as all her senses were overwhelmed, from what she could see, hear, and _smell_ , the lady within her could barely contain her disgust. Jack stopped them abruptly, "You lass, find us a table in a quiet spot, whilst me and Mr Turner attend to some business".

Scarlett's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious", she spoke incredulously, "You plan on leaving me, alone in this madness?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do you require a chaperone?" he mocked, and Scarlett's lips drew into a thin line, "Fine then", she snapped, and went off to complete her task, "And get a couple of drinks in while you're at it!" Jack called after her, only adding to her fury.

Scarlett was truly surprised when she managed to find a clear table tucked away in a quiet corner of the tavern, it seemed to be the area were some pirates came to pass out entirely. She then had to push and shove her way to reach the bar, where the barkeep, very stereotypically, was shining metal cups with a filthy rag and spit.

"What's yours love?" he grumbled.

"Three glasses of water please", she asked, which earned her an odd stare.

"Don't do water", he sniffed, spitting again into the cup.

"Fine", she sighed, "Three glasses of wine", this earned her a roar of laughter as he slammed the cup onto the wood. "Where d'you think you are love?"

She felt her cheeks tinge in embarrassment, "Uh, um, rum then please, three glasses". The barkeep nodded and began to pour, as Scarlett felt eyes begin to hone in on her.

"First time I reckon, I 'eard the word please used in this establishment", Scarlett looked to her side, a woman had spoken to her, a woman with a thick Irish accent. She was beautiful, with pale, ivory skin dotted with freckles, and long flowing red hair. She wore similar attire to Scarlett, only it was of better quality, and much better fitting, "And judging' from that lost little look on yer face", the woman smirked, "You're not from around these parties neither".

Scarlett knew better than to divulge who she was and what she was doing, and tried to avoid the woman's piercing green eyes, "No, I'm not from these parts, England actually, and my business is my own", she attempted to sound confident, but she could see the woman's jewelled hand, decorated in many rings, resting on the pommel of her sword.

But the woman merely laughed, and called to the barkeep, "Jerome, her drinks be on me, alright?"

"Yes Miss Bonny", he nodded, passing Scarlett the three glasses.

"That's very kind of you", Scarlett thanked her, but the woman waved her hand, "Us lady pirates have to be lookin' out for each other, alright? Come this way lass", and Scarlett found herself unable to refuse as the woman pulled her forward.

"I has private rooms above this place, better than minglin' with the filth and unsavoury types that be floodin' them streets", the woman informed her as she showed her up the backstairs, Scarlett knew better than to trust this woman, and was quickly making mental maps of every exit she could see as she was lead high up into what appeared to be an attic. Inside, however, looked like a room befitting a Queen.

The wooden walls were decorated with silk tarps, deep and rich blues, pinks and reds. A large plush parlour sofa took the centre, with a small fire burning in the grand fireplace. There were countless soft furnishings, and what looked like chests of gold. Though it was hard to tell – the room was polluted with smoke, though it smelled sweet – incense – Scarlett deduced, and because of this, it took her a few moments to see the outline of the two people that sat on the parlour lounger.

"Jesus Anne took ye long enough to get the wench to get our drinks", the first, a woman snapped. Her hair was dark brown, and very surprisingly, cut short falling just above her shoulders. Lounging beside her was a man, he adorned all black, the same colour as his long hair.

"Hold yer tongue Mary, she's no wench", the woman, Anne, warned, "Sit girl", she commanded Scarlett, who obliged, taking the chair opposite the two strangers, placing the three glasses on the satin covered table.

Mary rose from her seat, watching Scarlett carefully, "Then who is she? Looks to me like she's still wet behind the ears".

Scarlett felt herself grimace at the insult but knew better than to object, and remained silent. It was three to one, and she could only see one exit, bar the window, and a second door, but she did not know where it would lead.

Anne turned, still standing, thumbs tucked into her belt, "Aye, she's young, but not wet though, are ye girl?" Scarlett wavered, "Well, speak up!"

"No ma'am", she muttered, which earned hollers from the two companions.

"Mannerly", the man laughed, stroking his neatly trimmed beard, "Very mannerly, sounds posh if you ask me".

"Aye, so she seems, reckon high up in class", Anne agreed, and Scarlett began to sense danger.

"I'm not!" she protested, "I'm a maid for a Governor".

"And I be the Queen of England", Anne retorted sharply, "Don't be daft girl, yer accent is a dead ringer – don't fret now – I seen who you sailed in with, whatever your past life may have been, you've clearly cast it aside, now I'll ask once, what's yer name child?"

Scarlett bit her lip, Anne was much like herself – intelligent, perceptive, and bloody too honest, she knew better than to attempt to deceive her. "Scarlett Swann".

"Hmm", Anne sniffed, "Aye, Swann be the name of the Governor of Port Royal if I not be mistaken, but _Scarlett_ – wouldn't take that to be a fancy name, so, Scarlett Swann, what in the pleadin' name of Davy Jones, are you doin', sailing with Jack Sparrow?"

"Jack Sparrow", Mary hissed before spitting on the ground, clearly, his name was not well thought off.

Scarlett opened her mouth to answer but found she could not make a sound, and she looked rather much like a fish bobbing in the water. But to her relief, she would not have to answer, as the door to the room was kicked through, and who would emerge but Jack, followed by Will, followed by (to Scarlett's great shock) Mr Gibbs.

Both Mary and the man leapt to their feet, drawing their swords. Scarlett's way to her company was blocked by Anne, who wielded a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other. "Jack Sparrow", she grinned, "Last I heard of you, you were run down by the East India Tradin' Company".

"Anne Bonny", Jack smiled, "Or is it, Rackham now, I hear?" he nodded to the man, "Congrats are due mate, I expect, you bagged a good one".

"Aye", Anne gave him a wry smile, " _He_ did", and there was a brief silence before the three burst into laughter, tucking away their swords. Scarlett stared at Will, unable to ascertain what on earth was going on. Where they friends, or enemies, or _both_?

"So", Jack clapped his hands, eyeing Mary, who had yet to put down her sword, "What is this, not enough with two lasses on your crew John, trying to Shang high one of mine?"

"No Jack", he grunted, "It was Anne who brought her up".

"What can a' say", Anne raise her hands defensively, "You left a defenceless wee lass to fend fer' herself, yeh know I has a soft spot for the lost ones".

"Trust me", Jack assured her, "Until you've seen this one fight with a sword, you wouldn't be calling her defenceless". Scarlett hated how her chest swelled at the compliment, of all people, she would not want Jack Sparrow to be complimenting her.

"Is that so"? Anne raised a brow, "Maybe we shall want her on our crew".

"Do I not get a voice?" Scarlett finally lost her temper, but instantly regretted it as all eyes fell on her.

Anne winked, "Aye, yeh do lass, we pirates do things _democratically_ , so we does". And she offered Scarlett her hand, which she took wearily. "Well", she clapped her on the back, "If I can't have ye for meself, I at least won't have yah leavin here lookin' like some we thrift beggar girl", and she tutted Jack, and pulled Scarlett through the second door, closing it sharply behind her.

Scarlett was even more surprised to find it styled in the way of some French Boudoir, only rather than pastel pinks and creams, the most prominent colours were deep reds and blacks. "Come on now lass, we can't have yah dressed like a man – at's only useful when the crew won't have a woman on board", she threw her a devilish smile, "They reckon it's bad luck".

The only item of clothing Anne Bonny allowed Scarlett to keep were here black pantaloons, seeing as they were made from very fine material, and fitted her accordingly, although it should have, Scarlett, made them herself. She was fitted with a much more flattering white shirt, seemingly made for a woman, as well as a black leather outer-corset, and knee-high leather boots. Though most of what Anne bestowed upon her seemed very standard and practical, it was what she saved for last that really made Scarlett into a pirate. A brilliant coat of blue fabric and black trimmings that fitted Scarlett extremely well, seeing as she and Anne shared the same measurements. A new belt now held her sword, and a pistol and a black hat completed the outfit. Scarlett glanced at herself in Anne's mirror, she now resembled the female pirate a great deal, and she couldn't help but admire her new clothing greatly.

"Now, that looks much better, Scarlett", Anne grinned, slipping a sapphire encrusted ring onto her wedding finger, "A real pirate now". Scarlett turned to face her, now much more at ease with the woman, "I don't know how to repay your kindness".

Anne laughed, "Like I was sayin', us lady pirates look after our own – us bein' so few – and there was very few when I first started on me own. Very few Captains would accept a lass aboard his ship, and it took one person to see me geared up and prepared properly before I could really make it – to where I am today, one of the most feared pirates in the Spanish main".

"Who was it, if I may ask?" Scarlett inquired, "The person who did for you as you have now done for me?"

Anne nodded at the door, "Jack Sparrow, well, he took pity on me a' supposed, was in a foul marriage, very foul, helped steal me away – blighter paid off me husband to divorce me and all. Brought me to Tortuga, so he did, and en, en' he introduced me to John, he took me on as his first mate".

"Really?" Scarlett gasped, "Jack did all that for you?"

Anne Bonny laughed once more, "Is at so surprising, he's doin it for you, ain't he?"

Scarlett blushed, "Well, it's a bit more complicated than that". The older woman shook her head, "A had a million reasons too lass, but in the end, there was only one that rang true, freedom Scarlett, the freedom a woman can have flying under pirate colours. Was me marriage, me horrid life as a wife, that made me flee to the sea, but it was the freedom that saw I never left", she patted Scarlett on her shoulder, "Be warned lass, once you've tasted it, there's no goin' back to whatever life you had before".

Scarlett had not realised that a lump had risen in her throat, as she once more found herself speechless. Anne Bonny understood, and nodded, "Come on, we best be showin' our faces before the minds of those men start thinkin' unclean thoughts". Anne lead them back into the small parlour, where Jack was conversing with John. Will was the first to see her, and Scarlett could have laughed at the bewildered look upon his face.

"Bless me breeches, Miss Swann", Gibbs exclaimed, "You be lookin' like a pirate vision if it's not too bold for me to say".

"Aye, she does", Anne agreed, and it was then that John Rackham and Jack shifted their attention onto the two women.

John gave his wife an approving nod and beckoned her towards him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I thought you loved that coat", he remarked, and Anne rolled her eyes, "Looks better on the lass, matches her eyes".

"Aye", Jack nodded, and Scarlett found herself feeling flustered under his intense gaze. He was unashamedly looking over her form _very_ slowly. Gibbs was correct, she did look a vision, and for a moment he had to believe something dreadful was wrong with her, for how could Will fall so hard for her sister, with this beautiful woman constantly in his company?

"Keep starin' at her Jack and I'll cut out yer eyes", Anne warned playfully. Jack ignored her comment, but shifted his gaze away, "While it was delightful catching up with such dear friends", he shot Mary a horrid glare, which she returned, "We really must be on our way, towns to terrorise, ships to plunder, and all that", and he motioned for the others to take their leave.

"Aye", Jon nodded, "We ourselves will only be staying for two days longer, till we meet again, Jack".

Jack tipped his hat to him, "Same to you, mate".

Will and Gibbs left the room first, and as Jack and Scarlett had turned to walk away, Anne called out one last time, "Remember Scarlett, you'll always have a place aboard the Kingston".

Scarlett smiled, tipping her own hat to her, "Thank you, Anne, keep a whither eye on the horizon". The two women shared a look before Scarlett made her exit. She looked down at her clothes once more, she looked entirely alien to how she had ever appeared before … and yet, she never felt more at ease, more, like herself.

Jack manoeuvred them back through the tavern, and Scarlett found herself once more at Will's side, who seemed to be laughing to himself. "What's so amusing?" she inquired.

"You", he told her, "You never cease to amaze me, Scarlett, five minutes in Tortuga, and you have befriended three of the most famous pirates in the Caribbean".

"Well two", Scarlett corrected him, and he stopped, "I don't think Mary liked me very much". Jack spun quickly, halting them from proceeding any further, "Keep a sharp eye", he told them both and hurried Gibbs into a small alcove.

"What do you suppose they are discussing?" Scarlett asked Will, trying to crane her neck to see them.

He raised a brow, "Us, probably", he answered, "Considering Jack doesn't want us to hear the conversation".

Jack plopped two tankards of rum before himself and Gibbs, before sitting down, glancing behind him to ensure that both Will and Scarlett were far out of earshot. "Now", Gibbs sighed, making sure to keep his voice low, "What's the nature of this venture of yours?", and he took a swig of his rum.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl", Gibbs choked on the liquid, glaring at his long-time friend as though he had lost his good senses. "I know where it's going to be", he continued, "and I'm going to take it".

"Jack", Gibbs shook his head, "It's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl".

But Jack persisted, "That's why I know what Barbosa is up to, all I need is a crew".

"from what I hear tell of Captain Barbosa", Gibbs spoke lowly, "He's not a man to suffer fools _nor_ strike a bargain with one".

"Well then, I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack quipped, growing impatient.

"Prove me wrong", Gibbs snapped, "What makes you think Barbosa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smiled, and it was one that did not bode well as he murmured, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Gibbs at first did not comprehend, even as Jack began to gesture in the direction of Will and Scarlet, it still took minutes before he understood what Jack was implying, "The kid, and Miss Swann?" he half laughed.

Jack nodded, "Those two, are the children, of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Twenty pints of his blood between them, savvy?".

"But, Miss Swann", he stammered, "She's the eldest daughter of Governor Swann".

"Look at her face Gibbs", Jack snapped, and Gibbs glanced over Jack's shoulder, "Tell me, that that, is not the face, of Dauphine Turner".

Gibbs studied Scarlett intently before his eyes went wide in realisation, "It can't be", he gasped.

"Bootstrap never saw the child's body", Jack whispered, "What if Dauphine, had given her up? She's the same age, and I'd never forget that face".

Gibbs nodded, before smiling, "Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind, says I".

Jack returned Gibbs' smile, as the man grew excited, "I'll find you a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you".

Jack raised his tankard, "One can only hope, take what you can".

Gibbs repeated his action, "And give nothing back!" And they clunked tankards, downing their rum in large gulps. Scarlett looked over, to see both men looking _very_ happy, and there was something in their manner, that made her feel _very_ uneasy.

 _ **A/N I hoped you guys liked the inclusion of Anne Bonny and Calico Jack in this chapter, rewatching the movies, I genuinely wondered what it would be like if Jack Sparrow had ever met these real-life pirates, especially considering I think a lot of Jack Sparrow was based on Calico Jack (John Rackham).**_


End file.
